Do You Remember
by chitose-san
Summary: In a lifetime, there's friendship, unknown love, a promise, and a ring.
1. Chapter One

This is a story of a boy and a girl in the past who secretly loves each other. But they didn't have the chance to confess for fear of rejection.

In the present, two people, (their reincarnation) are to continue the story that didn't end happily.

Past is past. Present is present.

Will their story be tragic or will it end for their happiness?

Prologue

"Rumiko, what are you doing!" he yelled.

She was holding a knife and her left hand was bleeding. "Weird how you could still say that." she said.

"I'm going to take you to my manor." He went to her and lifted her body. When he was to stand, she held his hand as if to say 'no' and cradled his hand on her against her face.

"You don't need to. I just want to stay here. Cradled by you. And watch your face until I die." she said. Tears dropped as she spoke. His tears.

"Our story. I don't have magic like you do. How I wish I had so I would see you again. In another time. Another place." she said. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

"I love you." she said. Her hand that had been cradling his fell to her side.

"One day, we'll see each other again. You don't have magic so, your feeling and memories may not come back. You may not love me then. But I know that we'll… fall in love with each other all over again. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I… I love you, too." That was all he said.

Then he chanted a spell that would reincarnate her and him. But she wouldn't remember anything. While he would only remember half his life. And it doesn't include her. Not long after that, he died himself.

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter One:

"_**We'll see each other again"**_

_**Clow Reed Li**_

Tomoyo woke up from her sleep and looked outside her window.

'What a weird dream.' she thought.

She went to the shower and after taking a bath, she dried herself. It was only 5:00 am on her clock and her class starts at 8:00 am. But she didn't care. She went downstairs after dressing up and saw breakfast on the table. Kaori, he personal maid, and Ralph, their chef were used this. Waking up in the early morning. Finishing breakfast, she went out and walked to school.

Reaching her school, she went inside her classroom. Sitting on her chair, she looked out the window. She remembered her dream.

"Azure." she whispered.

"**_We'll see each other again." _**the man said. And it echoed through her ears. She suddenly felt dizzy and gripped the chair's end. And then she heard the door open and close. The footsteps. It was getting nearer. Then it stopped. She can't see well. She saw someone in front of her but she couldn't see the person clearly. Then she focused her mind. But it was too much for the pain in her head. But she saw one thing. One thing before she lost consciousness. Azure.

When Tomoyo woke up, she was in the school's clinic. She sat up and looked to her side. There was a table with TYLENOL.

Then the door opened. Amethyst met azure. 'So he was the person before.' she thought. Then he smiled at her. Very similar to hers. A smile that could hide any secret.

"I didn't know girls faint every morning." he said.

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. I think it's time to go back to class?" she said.

"Oh but classes just ended."

"Have I slept that long?"

"No. but if you'd like, I'll walk you home." "Thank you."

As she got out from the bed, he helped her. She stood up, calmly. And her eyes met his. And for some reason, her eyes wont leave his.

"(Cough)" someone interrupted.

Both of them looked at the direction. And Tomoyo gasped and smiled.

"Touya! How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you two just met each other." he answered.

"Sorry. Are you her boyfriend?" the boy asked.

"Oh no. He's my best friend's older brother." she said.

"You better stay away from her." Touya said. They just smiled and left Touya alone.

The boy and Tomoyo walked to the locker's room. A coincidence because his locker was beside hers. For all she knew, that locker was a vacant. And then they started to walk.

"Well, it's nice of you to bring me to the clinic. How did you bring me there?" she asked.

"I carried you." 'bridal style' he thought.

"Oh. Am I heavy?" she asked.

"No. You're light as a feather." He replied.

"Thank you."

"Why were you in our classroom?" she asked.

"Oh, that. I was strolling around the school to see my new classroom. Then I saw a lady inside who looked dizzy. So I came to help her." He said.

"Okay. So what classroom are you going to spend your school year?" she asked.

"Same as yours." He answered.

Then he kneeled in front of her and took her right hand. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." he said in perfect English.

"Clever. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." She replied in a Japanese accent English. But it sounds perfect as well.

"Ah. So the lady is fair." He said.

"Thank you."

The following would be in Japanese. 

"Can I still walk you home?" he offered.

'Well, I just met him. But maybe he'll be a good friend.' she thought.

'So, she doesn't trust me' he thought.

"Sure." She said.

And so they walked. But he kept his pace as fast as hers. As if he knows where she lives.

"Do you need to have a stroll around Tomoeda?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." he said.

"Then I'll show you around. How about two days from now?" she asked.

"Saturday? That's fine." He said.

"Then Saturday it is." She replied. Then he paused. So she stopped.

"Daidouji-san."

"Yes?"

"Have we met before?"

"No."

"Sorry. It just felt like it." They continued walking then they stopped.

"Well, it's here. Thanks." she said.

"No problem." he replied. When he was to turn his heels, she grasped for his uniform. He turned to her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, would you like a cup of tea?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"Well, I know it's strange to let a stranger take me to the clinic, walk me home and then let him inside the house. But I really want to be good friends with you." she said.

"Oh." He whispered.

"So, still up for my offer?" she asked.

"I haven't even said 'yes', yet." He said.

"Oh. Is that so? Then I'll ask you again. Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked. And then he smirked at her.

"Sure." he answered.

She smiled at him and for some reason, he smiled back at her.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought.

She took his hand and led him inside.

It was the first time he have walked inside Daidouji's manor but he felt like he was there before.

"You could sit here." she said pointing at a chair in the living room. "I'll just get our tea." she added.

When she turned around, she came face to face with her mother.

"Mom!" she squealed.

"Tomoyo, you didn't tell me you were going to have a visitor." her mom said.

"Oh but I didn't expect to invite one either." she answered.

"Care to introduce yourself, young man?" she said to Eriol who was sitting quietly.

He stood up and bowed in front of Tomoyo's mother.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's a pleasure to meet, you, Daidouji-sama." he said.

"Well, he is a fine gentleman. You choose well, Tomoyo." she said. "Introduce me." she ordered.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, meet my mother, Sonomi Daidouji. She owns a big toy company." Tomoyo introduced.

"I know. When I heard your last name, I exactly knew." he said.

"Oh! I'm going to a business trip tomorrow. And I have to go pack my bags. And I need to have a goodnight's sleep. Goodnight, honey!" Sonomi said.

Then all suddenly, Sonomi faced Eriol and pointed her index finger in front of him.

"Listen, Hiiragizawa, you may be a fine gentleman to me. But if you hurt a single hair on dear Tomoyo's head, you're dead meat!" Sonomi warned.

She turned around and went upstairs to her room.

The teenagers sweat dropped after hearing Sonomi's door close.

"You're mom is…" he said, uncontinued.

"Weird? No. She's just overprotective of me. You see, her best friend died at 27. so she doesn't really trust guys." Tomoyo explained.

"Why?"

"Sit on the chair outside the garden. I'll bring the tea over and then I'll explain."

He nodded and they smiled at each other again.

While she went to their kitchen, he went straight to their garden.

As he steps outside, he saw such a beautiful cherry blossom on the table. He picked it up as he remembered Sakura. He's heiress. Of course he knew about Sakura! Most of all, Syaoran. His 'cute little descendant' who was sent to help the card mistress.

A sound broke his thoughts. It was Tomoyo.

"Sorry. You were staring at the cherry blossom. Are you wondering why some cherry blossom trees and nadeshiko's are planted here? Please take a seat." she said.

He did as he was told. He sat on the chair across from hers.

"Tell me where to start." she said.

"Tell me your story beginning from Nadeshiko and your mom." he said.

She didn't even flinch as an act of surprise.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"Well, looking at your garden, it's so full of Nadeshiko's and Sakura's. And Sakura Kinomoto is your best friend, right?" he said.

"Correct." she said. "On with my story." she added.

"Nadeshiko and my mom were best friends and cousins. They had been best friends since they were small. And so my mom was so overprotective of her. But one day, Nadeshiko met him. Fujitaka. Mom was so furious she always challenged Mr. Kinomoto. When they got married, mom gave up. And tried to accept that the two have fallen in love. After nine months, she gave birth to Touya, the guy before. Then when she turned 24, she gave birth to a girl, Sakura. After three years, she died." she explained.

He stared at her as she took a sip of her tea.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his eyes. Azure.

"It's not nice to stare, Daidouji-san." he said.

"Oh, but you started it, Hiiragizawa-kun." she replied.

They smiled at each other and broke into laughter.

Eriol looked at his watch and smiled softly at Tomoyo.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." he said.

"Then I'll escort you to the gates." she said.

They stood up and looked at each other. Then smiled at him again and motioned for him to follow her.

While he had been staring at Tomoyo, he couldn't help but wonder if he had met her before.

And unknown to them, Sonomi had been watching them from inside her office.

"Azure eyes. I know something." Sonomi whispered.

Let's go back to Eriol and Tomoyo, shall we? 

Tomoyo and Eriol reached the gates.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Yeah, and the day after, you'll show me around." he said.

"Yes."

She smiled at him and he bowed at her and then he waved goodbye and walked away.

She waved back and when she can't see him anymore, she closed the gates and went inside. Stepping onto the living room, se saw her mother sitting on a chair.

"Come here, dear." Sonomi said.

She obeyed and sat on a chair.

"Stay away from him." Sonomi continued.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just because."

"Well mom, I can't do that if there's no reason."

Sonomi sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Suit yourself. Just be careful, okay?" Sonomi said.

"Sure." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo went to her room quietly. And when her door closed…

"Be careful of your decisions, Tomoyo." Sonomi whispered.


	2. Chapter Two

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Two:

"_**Azure. What a beautiful color."**_

_**- Rumiko Amamiya**_

Past

A ball was held at the Amamiya's kingdom. A lady had been staring at people dancing at the square. She loves the music. She loves the people of dancing colors. But she was waiting for someone she could love.

"Rumiko!" called someone from behind her.

She turned around and saw her cousin, Ayame.

"Ayame! Long time no see! It's been so long since you visited me, Ayame! How's it going with you and Kazuki?" Rumiko said. She hugged Ayame and patted her shoulder.

"That was what I was about to tell you." Ayame said. "I'm gettingg married, Rumiko." then her face saddened.

Rumiko was so shocked, all she did was stand and stare.

"It's okay. Congratulations, Ayame. I'm so happy for you." she said.

Then she hugged her again.

Rumiko, looking behind Ayame, saw Kazuki. As if he's waiting for Ayame.

Ayame turned around and saw Kazuki. She then ran to him and smiled.

Rumiko approached the engaged couple. Then she turned to Kazuki.

"Kazuki, if you ever hurt Ayame, I'll send my guards to you. Understand?" Rumiko mocked.

He nodded and took Ayame's hand. They ran to the balcony for privacy.

Rumiko was left alone and was back to watching people again. Talking to ladies she doesn't even know was not really comfortable. But that was all the entertainment besides watching.

Looking beside her, sh saw the most wonderful color she ever saw. Azure.

"**_Azure. What a beautiful color."_** Rumiko thought.

"My lady, I believe it id rude to stare." the man said.

"But it's also rude to say that I am yours." she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't bother. We both made a mistake."

Looking at each others eyes again, it was only then she noticed that he had glasses on. Then he bowed at her.

"May I have this dance?" he said and held out his hand.

But she didn't seem to hear what he said. So he asked her again.

"Shall we dance, dearest?" he asked again.

"Yes." she answered.

Then he took her hand and led her to the square. At the middle. And then the other people stopped. And then the lights were dimmed and the spotlight hit them. They can't remember the people a while ago. All they saw was each other.

She placed her left hand on his shoulder. He placed his right hand on her waist. Their free hands clasped. Then a song was played. 'The Waltz of The Flowers'.

It was all there was. The music. The spotlight. And them.

"May I ask the lady's name?" he said.

"I'm Rumiko." she said and smiled up at him.

"Unfair that I won't tell, my name is Clow Reed."

"Oh my, what a cute name."

"Thank you."

When the song ended, the people around applauded. And then the stopped again.

"May I take you to the balcony?" he asked.

"Yes, you may," she answered.

Walking away from the square, he opened the doors for her like a gentleman would.

While going outside, Rumiko didn't notice Ayame and Kazuki watching them the whole time from the corridor upstairs.

"Do you think that maybe, they would fall in love?" Ayame asked.

"Let's just stand back and see what happens." Kazuki answered though he hated what his fiancee thought.

While at the balcony, Rumiko kept looking away because Clow Reed keeps on staring at her.

"Why do you look away?" he asked.

"Because I'm uncomfortable under your heavy gaze." she answered.

"Forgive me."

She stared at the flowers in the garden. So beautiful. And then she spotted a tree. A cherry blossom tree.

"Do you mind if we go there?" she asked pointing at the cherry blossom tree she saw earlier.

"I don't." he said.

She took his hand and went to the cherry blossom tree.

And while she was so innocent taking him to the tree, he was staring at her back and their hands which is laced together.

Reaching the tree, she placed her palm against it and smiled.

"It's beautiful." she said and turned to him.

"Yes, it is." he replied.

Then he stared at her smiling face. She was so beautiful. She was a lady in a marvelous art.

Noticing that he had been looking at her, she placed her hands on her hips, pretending she was angry.

"Clow-sama, I thought it was rude to stare?" she said.

"Forgive me. Your beauty can not take my eyes away." he replied.

"Oh dear, please stop flattering me."

"Believe what you believe, then."

"Rumiko, where are you?" someone yelled.

Both of them turned to the direction the voice came from. It was Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm right here!" Rumiko yelled back, waving her hands.

Ayame saw the signal and approached. And then she saw the man beside Rumiko. Then her fiancee followed. It was the four of them.

"Do you mind to tell me who he is?" Ayame told Rumiko.

"Oh. He's Clow Reed." Rumiko introduced.

"Glad to meet you." Clow said and kneeled. And then he kissed Ayame's hand.

Rumiko laughed seeing Kazuki behind Ayame so jealous of Clow.

Kazuki held Ayame's hand and then he faced Clow.

"Clow, she's my fiancee." he said.

"Goodevening, cousin." Clow replied.

The two girls looked at the two boys with shock.

And then recovered.

Then all four of them laughed.

"I see you already know my friend, Clow-sama." Ayame said.

"Yes. A wonderful woman." he replied.

Rumiko blushed and looked at him.

'Is he insulting me?' she thought.

'No, I'm giving you a compliment, dearest.' He thought back to her.

'What! First, you read my thoughts and then you speak to me in it!' she thought back.

He laughed and held her hands and kissed them.

"Forgive me. I must go now." He told her and went away.

"He's a kind man." Ayame told Rumiko.

"He is." Rumiko replied.

Present

Tomoyo wakes up from her slumber. And finds herself on her bed.

'What am I doing here?' she thought.

Flashback

She was sitting on one of her chairs outside he room's balcony. The night of the day she met Hiiragizawa. She went there to gaze at the stars.

Before losing consciousness, the wind blew side ways. And then she was put on bed by someone.

End Flashback

Let's go to the other main character. 

Meanwhile, Eriol had been standing at his own balcony.

"Goodnight, dearest." he whispered.

If you're going to ask why he just said that if he forgot half of his past that doesn't include her, he was unconscious, okay? 

So let's go back to our other main character. 

Tomoyo, getting tired of wondering how she got there, just went back to sleep.

The moment her hear hit the pillow, she immediately dreamed of the man dancing with a woman. And the same goes to the other character.

The next morning, she went through the same schedule. Going to the shower, drying, and dressing. Those stuff.

And then there's going to school. Approaching the school, she went to her classroom. But to her utter surprise, there was someone already sitting on one of the chairs. So she approached the student.

As she approached, she recognized who he was. He was sleeping. She knew. He is him. Hiiragizawa.

'Why is he sleeping?' she thought.

So she shook his shoulder a few times to wake him up.

After a few tries, she gave up. When she turned to go back to her seat, a hand grabbed her hand.

She turned around.

She checked if he was awake. But he wasn't. Then she noticed his lips moving so she went closer to hear what he was saying.

"Amamiya-san." he whispered.

'Amamiya. That's my middle name. I wonder how he knew.' she thought.

And then all of a sudden, he woke up. He brushed his eyes and wiped his glasses and out them on. He stared at the girl in front of him.

"Ah. Daidouji-san. Good morning." he said.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you shouldn't be at school if you're only planning to sleep. This is a school, after all. You should know that." she told him, pointing her finger at him.

"Sorry. I was lonely all alone in here. But now you're here, would you show me around the school?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

He stood up from his chair and then walked to the door. He opened the door for her just as a gentle man would.

She showed him around the school and introduced him to the employees. It was only 6:00 am. Two more hours before classes stars. So when they reached outside, to the school's garden, she led him to a nearby cherry blossom tree.

She placed her palm against the tree and then her eyes saddened with longing. Eriol noticed so he closed his eyes as well.

Then he felt it. Her aura. She was very lonely. To know what she was thinking of, he read her mind.

'I want Sakura to find her true happiness.' She thought.

Being bothered, he broke her thoughts instead.

'It's a beautiful tree, isn't it?' he thought to her.

'Hiiragizawa-kun? Ah. So you have magical powers as well.' She thought back.

'It's my favorite flower.' He thought.

She turned to him and he gave her a cherry blossom.

"For you." He said.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

She smelled the scent. Then tears began to form in her eyes.

He stared at her. What was he going to do? Embracing Tomoyo would be like betrayal to Kaho. So he spoke to her instead.

"Daidouji-san, I can not help you on what your situation maybe. I know you love Sakura. But… please stop crying." He told her.

She looked at him and nodded. She smiled instead. like nothing happened. Like she didn't feel any hurt. As if she didn't feel anything.

But then again, there were still tear drops on her face and he couldn't help it so… he wiped them away.

She stared at him. He stared at his hand.

She looked down and he withdrew his hand.

"I know about you and Miss Mizuki." She whispered.

"What?"

"I know about you and Miss Mizuki." She said a little louder.

He looked down and stared at the ground.

"I know." He said.

"Of course you know. You know that I know. Bacause you have magical powers."

"Yes."

"How did you two end up together? Doesn't it bother you that she's far older than you?"

"Please sit down."

Tomoyo sat down beside the cherry blossom tree. And he stood against it.

"We met the first day she went to England. I came from a fortune teller who told me I would be meeting the woman I'll love on that day. When I went outside, I bumped onto her. Kaho. Sometimes, yes, it bothers me because of my physical appearance. I'm too mature. I'm only 23 on this body but I'm way older than you can imagine."

"I see."

"But I have a feeling its not her."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something in Clow Reed's—my past personality that was erased."

"Oh so you're his reincarnation. That man Sakura was taling about."

"So you knew."

"Of course I knew! I'm her best friend!"

"How does erasing your memories sound, Daidouji-san?"

"I'd like to see you try, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"How about erasing SOMEONE in your memories?"

"Who? My mother?"

"No. The other girl."

"Who might it be?"

"Daidouji-san. Do you want to forget Sakura?"

Tomoyo fell silent at what he asked.

"I don't want to forget her." She said.

"Then what do you want to forget?"

She stood up and he faced her. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I want to forget what I feel for Sakura."

He smiled at her softly.

"Please close your eyes." He whispered to her ear.

She closed her eyes slowly. Then she heard his chant. She peeked a little. He had staff, too.

"I call upon the powers of day and night;

The sun and darkness unleash your might;

Release!"

She didn't know what happened next.


	3. Chapter Three

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Three:

"_**I heard your thoughts. And I watch what you do. You were thinking of me, weren't you?"**_

_**Clow Reed Li**_

Present

After meeting Clow Reed, Rumiko just can't sleep that night. Something was bothering her. A someone. Him.

'Did he cast some kind of spell on me?' she thought.

She went to her balcony instead. staring at the full moon. Looking at the stars. Gazing at the night's color of dark.

Falling in love with your cousin? What a ridiculous thing to say. It's time to move on.

Her hands approached the cold balcony. She wasn't looking. She was still looking at the dark sky. But instead her hands touched flesh.

She jumped with shock as another hand took over hers. Her eyes went to two hands holding hers.

But she was more shocked when this man embraced her from behind.

"Did you miss me?" the man said.

She knew this voice! His voice!

She turned around to see this man. Straight in the eye.

Azure.

"You!" she yelled.

"Yes, me." He said.

"Why are you here!"

"Why do you panic?"

"Someone might see you!"

"I'm not Romeo and you're not Juliet to have a life like that!"

"Why are you here?"

"_**I heard your thoughts. And I watch what you do. You were thinking of me."**_

He snapped his fingers and a card came out of no where. The song card. It started to sing the 'Song of Night'.

As it started to sing, he faced her again. Then the mist started to cover the balcony's ground. Flowers bloomed all over.

"What the—-"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Before she could answer, he had already waltz them around her balcony.

"You're pretty powerful, Clow-san."

"There are different kind of magic, dearest."

"Such as?"

"The magic of love?"

"I don't believe in such thing."

"Why?"

"I have to see it before I believe it."

"Then let me show you."

Right then and there, he kissed her. The song card stopped singing. And guess what? The time card stopped the time just for his master.

When the time returned to its normal pace, Rumiko opened her eyes and saw an empty space. The song card. The mist card. And the time card which she saw all disappeared.

And then she noticed the flowers. The flower card was still there!

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Rumiko? Rumiko!" someone yelled her name.

She figured it must be Kazuki. He's certainly like a brother to her.

Struggling of what to do, she opened the door and tried to pretend the flower card wasn't there.

"Kazuki! Ayame! What are you doing here late at night?" she acted.

"He's here, isn't he? I felt him close by. Here in your room. Where are you hiding him?" he yelled.

"Kazuki, I order you to stop now! Look around you! There's not a single clue that Clow-sama was here!" Ayame yelled at her fiancee.

She hushed him and pushed him to their room and winked secretly at Rumiko. She knew Clow was there.

Rumiko closed her door and went to the balcony again. The flower card was already gone.

When she was about to return to her bed to sleep, a flower fell to her hands. A cherry blossom.

'Thank you, Clow-san.' She thought.

'You're mostly welcome.' He replied in thought.

That's when she started to think she wasn't always alone.

Present

'Where am I?' Tomoyo thought.

She glanced around the room.

It was very dark. You could almost see nothing. Thanks to the light from the windows.

She looked at herself. These weren't her clothes. She wasn't even at her own house.

And then the door opened.

A lady wearing a uniform same as hers entered.

"Hello, Miss Daidouji. Master went to school and ordered me to stay here and stay with you." She said.

"Sorry. Um… where's my uniform?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh. It's in that closet. If you ever need anything, just call me. I'm Nakuru Akizuki. I'm Master Eriol's cousin." She said.

"Oh don't worry. I know about you. Hiiragizawa-kun has magic, right? He's the reincarnation of Clow Reed, correct?" she said.

"Yes. Do you mind me asking something?" Nakuru asked.

"What is it?"

"By any chance, are you Mistress Rumiko's reincarnation?" Nakuru asked.

"Rumiko? Who's she?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh nothing. Just forget I asked." Nakuru said.

"Oh. Okay."

But as she said those words, what Nakuru told her still bothers her. Rumiko. Who was she?

"Akizuki?" she called.

"No formalities, Tomoyo. Just call me Nakuru."

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Master told me your name. but by some way, Mistress was not comfortable at all."

"Mistress? Are you referring to Miss Mizuki?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Anyway, Tomoyo, how did you get unconscious?"

"Oh. I asked Hiiragizawa-kun to…"

"You asked Master to what, Tomoyo?"

Just as Tomoyo was going to tell Nakuru what happened a while ago-- I mean, yesterday, Eriol opened the door.

"Nakuru, please cook lunch for us. Now." He said.

"Yes, Master." Nakuru said.

After the two was left alone inside the dark room, he closed the door.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine." She said.

"How do you feel towards Sakura?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know… or you don't want to know?"

"I don't know, Hiiragizawa-kun."

He didn't press the topic. She might get unconscious again.

He approached her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Who's room is this?" she asked.

"It's my room." He said.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Beside you."

She stared at him and said nothing. And then yelled at him all of the sudden.

"You did what!"

"Slept beside you."

"How dare you!"

She was going to slap him when he stopped it with his hand.

"See. I told you, you don't love Sakura anymore."

She stared at him questioningly. What was that supposed to mean?

"Not because you got mad I slept beside you. It's because you forgot the topic earlier. For all I know, you weren't supposed to talk to me after that. You were supposed to be spacing out. But instead, you moved on with the topic I engaged."

"True."

He stared at her. And then he placed his hand down to her lap with hers.

"Nakuru asked me a question earlier." She said.

"What did she ask you?"

"She ask me if I am Rumiko Amamiya's reincarnation. Do you know that woman?"

"No. never heard of her."

"Oh. I see. But her last name is my middle name, mind you."

"I know."

A picture flashed in their minds at the same time.

Rumiko.

"Is it me, or did I just see someone dancing across this room?" she said.

"A lady just danced in this room." He said. "You don't have magical powers, don't you? No. maybe it was just your imagination. I was trying to read your thoughts and maybe I saw what you saw." He added.

And then he looked at her dress.

"Oh. And who changed my clothes?" she asked.

"Nakuru did."

"Oh. For a minute there, I thought I was really going to slap you if by any chance, you changed my clothes." She said.

"Now, now. Why would a gentle man do that?"

And then the room's door opened.

Revealing Kaho.

"How, are you, Daidouji?" she asked sweetly.

"Perfectly fine, Miss Mizuki." She answered.

Then Tomoyo looked at the two of them.

'There's something wrong with this picture.' She thought.

'Why do you think so?' Eriol thought to her.

She simply ignored him.

"I should be leaving now. Do you mind if I dress up?" she said.

Kaho and Eriol went outside the room to let her dress herself.

While Tomoyo was dressing up, Kaho turned to Eriol.

"Eriol, be careful." She whispered.

"Be careful of what?" he asked.

"You'll know someday."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

And as he was about to ask her why and what again, the door behind them opened.

Tomoyo wearing her uniform, of course.

Tomoyo smiled at the two of them. She knew she was interrupting something important.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Eriol asked her.

"No, you don't have to." Tomoyo answered.

She went down the stairs and walked out the large door.

Then Nakuru came out from the kitchen.

"Where is Tomoyo going, Master? I thought she was going to eat lunch with us here." She said.

"Well, plans changed."

"Oh. I see."

Then Nakuru went back to their kitchen to continue setting the table.

"I'm going to the library." He told Kaho and went upstairs.

Kaho went to the kitchen and helped Nakuru bring the plates to the dining table.

"Nakuru, did you ask Daidouji, yet? About Rumiko Amamiya." She said.

"Yes, Mistress. But she said she doesn't know anything about her. She doesn't know about her past life."

"So it is true. Even Eriol doesn't seem to remember half of Clow Reed's past. But that's a good thing. I asked Kinomoto to use the dream card every night on Daidouji and Eriol. So somehow these two would remember what happened to their lives before."

"Mistress, you really have a good heart. Don't you feel sorry for yourself?"

"No. because I didn't really feel like I'm in love with Eriol. And I went to England the same time Daidouji went there with her mother. Eriol just bumped onto me. So maybe he thought I was the one."

"I just hope everything will work out okay, though. And they look so cute together, too!"


	4. Chapter Four

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Four:

"_**Who said goodbye?"**_

**_- Rumiko Amamiya_**

The next day, Rumiko stayed in her room. Waiting for… what?

Finding out there was nothing to do, she sat down on a chair and picked up a parchment from the side of the table. She picked up t he ink from the corner.

And so she wrote.

_If we meet and we love only to separate, I'm sure we would meet again._

Then she paused.

'Where did that come from?' she thought.

As she was about to write again, someone's voice stopped her.

"Who are you writing that for?"

Rumiko looked behind her. It was Ayame.

"Ayame! Don't you know how to knock?"

:Oh, come on, Rumiko. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Okay, okay. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on you."

"Okay. But stay quiet."

Ayame watched her cousin.

She just kept… spacing out. Rumiko just flew out of time. It's like she wasn't there.

"That is for Clow-sama." Ayame said breaking Rumiko's thoughts.

Ayame stared at her. Rumiko wasn't saying anything.

So Ayame just went out the door and left Rumiko alone.

Later, at night, Rumiko couldn't sleep again.

So she went to her balcony that night.

Then someone spoke.

"Waiting for me, dearest?"

She didn't look back anymore. And she wasn't surprised. Because she already knew who he was.

"Clow-san, you mustn't go here every night."

"Then why do you wait for me?"

"I wasn't waiting for you."

Then he went to her and stood by her side. Watching the moon.

"Clow-san, I thought you were the finest gentleman I knew."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That was rude of you to steal a first kiss."

She looked at him. He doesn't have any reaction. Just… staring at the moon. So she turned her head to the moon, too.

The moon. It was so bright.

He snapped his fingers and a big bird-like creature appeared.

"What's that thing!" Rumiko yelled.

"Relax, Rumiko. It's the fly card."

"What are you doing! Someone might see this creature!"

"Be quiet and come with me."

He carried her -bridal-style- and jumped to the fly card.

They sat there. And she kept quiet. They flew on the level of the moon.

"Rumiko, tell me your problem."

"No, tell me yours, Clow-san."

He sighed and looked at her.

"She said goodbye." He said.

"_**Who said goodbye?"**_

Before she could hear his answer, she fell asleep.

Present

After that day, time went on. The school year past on them like seconds.

Well, it's because you already know what happened through out CCS II.

Eriol invited Tomoyo over for tea. Only Tomoyo.

They sat on the chairs at the dining room.

Tomoyo sat there. Looking at him. While he just sips his tea.

"Daidouji-san, id there something wrong?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For… bringing Kaho back to Touya."

She looked at him again as if expecting him to get angry at her. But he seemed so calm about the whole thing.

"Don't worry. I've gotten over it. Besides, it's only love."

"Love…"

"Love for a sister, Daidouji-san."

He stayed like that for a few seconds and then both of them laughed.

When they stopped laughing… well, only he stopped laughing. He watched her laugh.

Then he went to her. Without her noticing.

He was in front of her, okay? 

She opened her eyes. And saw him. They looked into each others eyes.

Amethyst and azure.

It looks perfect.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you lost the clow cards. But I'm certain you still have magic left."

"Yes."

"Would you make the song card sing for me?"

"Sure."

He chanted again to achieve his staff.

"I call upon the powers of day and night;

The sun and darkness unleash your might;

Release!"

Then the song card appeared.

And Tomoyo approached it.

"Please sing the 'Song of The Night'." She said.

And it sang. Tomoyo listened. Eriol watched.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

Eriol approached he, breaking the wonderful duet.

And he waltz her outside the garden.

She leaned on his chest.

Soon, their hands just came to where it was supposed to be.

Her hands went to his neck and encircled them there. While his hands went to her waist. And he laid his head on the crook of her neck.

"Daidouji-san, I want to tell you something. I'm…"

"Shh…"

He must tell her this.

But she made him do something that would make it harder.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"You'll never leave me alone."

Eriol stopped their waltz and felt uneasy. How could he promise that when he hasn't told her what he must?

"Oh! I must go home, now. Tell Nakuru and Spinel I said goodbye!"

Tomoyo grabbed her bag and… kissed Eriol on the cheek.

She ran out his door. While he was left rooted on his spot.

'Yeah. Goodbye, Tomoyo.'

The next day, Tomoyo woke up with Kaori beside her bed. She was holding flowers.

"Miss Tomoyo, this was on the doorstep with a card. It was for you."

Tomoyo took the flowers from Kaori and said thank you and closed the door. She read the card.

_Daidouji-san,_

_I believe you still owe me a round trip. I'll wait for you at the ice cream parlor at 9:00 am._

_Eriol_

She looked at the watch beside her. It was 8:00 am. She took a bath, chose a dress and put it on. 8:15.

'If I would eat now, then I would be late.'

Tomoyo told her mother she was going to show a friend around Tomoeda. 8:45. She walked to the ice cream parlor and saw someone sitting on a bench. It was him. Eriol.

When she approached him, he stood up and bowed to greet her.

"Daidouji-san."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you woke me up this early just to show you around Tomoeda! It's nearing the end of the school year! You must know!"

"But I didn't have the chance to because of Sakura's card capturing days."

"Okay, okay. Where do you want to go?"

"The theme park."

"Eriol…"

"…"

'Did I just call him by his name?'

'Yes, you did.'

"Sorry."

"No. It's okay. You can call me Eriol."

"Then you have to call me Tomoyo!"

"Sure."

She grabbed his hand and ran to the theme park.

Reaching it, they went to the roller coaster. With Eriol paying their rides.

After 10 minutes, the ride finished and they got off.

"What a ride!" he yelled.

"Yeah." She replied.

Eriol realized Tomoyo was video taping the whole ride. And now.

"Tomoyo, don't tell me you're going to tape the whole day."

"You bet!"

"Oh, no."

"Hey, you mind if we grab a bite? I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Why?"

"Like I said a while ago, you woke me up too early."

"Sorry, but if you want, I'll treat you."

"To the ice cream parlor, we go!"

"Wait! Ice cream for breakfast?"

"Don't worry about me."

They went to buy ice cream. He paid. But for Tomoyo's displeasure, she felt her stomach go around in circles. She dropped her ice cream and ran to a nearby waste bin. Beside a bench.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol called, catching up on her.

When he catches up, she had been gagging. So he approached her.

He touched her shoulder and made her sit on the bench. He sat there, too. Then he put her head on his lap so she was lying.

"I told you it was a bad idea to eat ice cream for breakfast." He whispered to her.

But then there were reporters. And both of them are popular. So the reporters hid behind a nearby bush.

Eriol and Tomoyo quietly resting on the bench, didn't seem to notice a flash.

Tomoyo sat on the chair at her balcony and silently watched the moon shine its light on her.

Flashback

After resting, they rode on the Ferris Wheel. Their rest included riding, eating and gagging. The time after all that happened? 7:40 p.m. Tomoyo had to drag Eriol in every store. In every ride. And of course, they lost track of time.

"Eriol, I want to ride the Ferris Wheel." Tomoyo exclaimed. "Sure." He said.

When they were there, she looked outside and pointed every where.

"Ooh! Look at the town! It's so beautiful!" she said. But for the first time, she didn't notice one thing. He had been staring at her.

'If only you knew, Tomoyo.' he thought.

Then he listened to her and looked outside the window. She was right! It's a wonderful view.

After the ride, he walked her home. And then, reached the gates.

"Tomoyo, could you do me a favor?" he requested. "Sure. You are my best friend." she answered. He held her hands and gripped it gently. "Promise me you would read this tomorrow afternoon?" he said. "Why tomorrow afternoon?" she asked. "Please promise." he said. "Okay." she replied.

What he did? He kissed her cheek and ran away. She stood there and watched his retreating form. She looked at her hands and realized he had given her a letter.

'Tomorrow afternoon.' she thought.

End of Flashback

she stared at the letter on her desk and someone flashed on her mind. Eriol. She felt her cheeks warm up and she shook her head gently. 'He's my best friend. I'm his best friend. Nothing more than that.' she thought and went to sleep.

"He went where!" someone yelled. Tomoyo quickly sat up on her bed and scanned her room. There was Sonomi Daidouji. Holding a letter. Her letter.

She stood up and snatched the letter from her mother. "Mom! This was supposed to be read later afternoon!" she said. "You don't care if he said goodbye?" Sonomi asked. **_"Who said goodbye?" _**she asked back. "Never mind. Read the letter later, Tomoyo. Sorry. Forget what I said." Sonomi said and went outside.

Tomoyo stared at her door. Who said goodbye? She looked at the letter in her hands and remembered her promise. She went through the day… staring at her letter. And talking to Sakura. She tried to call Eriol but no one was picking up the phone. Lunch came. It was already 12:00 noon. One more minute and she could open the letter. She stared at her clock as it stroked 12:01 in the afternoon. She was reaching for the letter but Sonomi's voice stopped her.

"Tomoyo, dear, it's time to eat." she said. "Yes, mother." she replied. The letter would have to wait.

The other character… 

"Goodbye, Sakura. Goodbye, my cute little descendant. Goodbye, Tomoeda." he paused. "Goodbye, dearest Tomoyo." he whispered through thin air.

Five Days Later

Tomoyo was laid on her bed… not moving… why? It's because of the letter she read five days ago. She hasn't gotten over that letter. Hasn't gotten over him.

Flashback

"I'm going to my room, mother. And I do not wish to be disturbed." She told her mother and went straight to her room. She just finished her lunch and was curious to what Eriol must tell her within the letter.

Reaching her door, she opened it immediately and closed it. She ran to her table and sat on her chair. She read her letter.

_Tomoyo Daidouji,_

_Hey, Tomoyo! Surprised? I'm secretly writing this in my room so my servants doesn't know. They might read it as you know what they're behaviors are. I'm kind of sorry for not telling you this sooner. But I knew you were going to know later. I'm leaving for England. I wanted to tell you but I don't know what your reaction might be. I don't want to know. You always get mad when things aren't in place. How I knew? Of course I had to know! You're the only best friend I have! Oh, mistress of masks, if you're the queen, surely, I'm the king. Why I left? You must know that already, Tomoyo. I left because I am no longer needed there. Kaho is with Touya. Sakura transformed the clow cards. Syaoran told her his feelings. Isn't it great? It is all settled! But I haven't done anything for you. You once told me that you wanted to forget the pain. I could take away the pain, yes. But I couldn't make Syaoran disappear, right? I know I could just erase their feelings as what I have done to you. But I can't. They're happy. And I wanted you to forget everything that happened._

_A friend,_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

Tomoyo stared at the letter for a long time. When she folded the letter, a ring fell. She picked it up and smiled. At the side was engraved 'Forever Best Friends'. 'What does he mean by forget what happened? Oh, well… better wear this ring.' She thought.

End Flashback

But unknown to her, Eriol didn't write her the part about the ring.

_I'll erase my self from your memories. I cast a spell on a ring. It would only erase your memories if only you wear it. I told the others to say nothing when you ask something about me. So I would be forgotten. Only you. Sorry. It's Daidouji-san now, is it? Think about it. The pain appeared when I came._

"Might as well wear his last gift." She said to her self. She wore it. And darkness conquered her senses.


	5. Chapter Five

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Five:

**_9 years later_**

"Hey, Sakura, you and Li are invited to the party tomorrow night at 7:00, okay? It's set on the 1830's or something. It's a mask ball." A 20 year old Tomoyo said. "Sure, Tomoyo. We'll be there." another 20 year old woman replied. "But why a mask ball?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. "Well, I don't know. I just want it to be. That's all." Tomoyo told her. "Daidouji-san, do you mind if I invite someone?" Syaoran asked her. "Sure." She replied. Then the couple went away after talking to Tomoyo.

It had been 9 years after that. About that letter. And the ring. That's right. Tomoyo doesn't remember Eriol anymore. 9 years they have deceived her. 9 years, she had forgotten someone who helped her cope with life. But at the same time, someone who made her best friend love someone who was suitable for her. But it doesn't matter. She doesn't remember him. And her feelings.

Tomoyo went inside the house and inside her room. She sat on her bed. And something gleamed on her finger. She raised her right hand to her eye's level. It was a ring. She doesn't even know who gave it to her. But Sakura and the others told her to always wear it. She stared at it very long. Perhaps she had amnesia? No way. If she had, then her mother and friends would have told her.

She laid herself on her bed and feel asleep.

The Next Night

"Hi, Tomoyo! Hey, nice outfit." Chiharu told her. "Thanks." She replied. The others came inside and slowly, the ballroom was getting crowded. But not too crowded.

Tomoyo walked everywhere inside the ballroom. Talking to people. Here and there. But these people. They are very kind. And then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around. She blinked twice when her face turned to a heaving chest. 'This guy must be really tall.' She thought.

The man bowed and offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he offered. "Yes." She said. Then they went straight to the center, attracting so many people. But Tomoyo didn't seem to notice them. She was wondering as to who this man was.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude, but, did I invite you?" she asked him. "No. My cousin invited me." He answered. "Okay. Then perhaps, I invited your cousin?" she asked. "Yes." He said. "Oh. I remember someone telling me they'll invite someone else." She said. They continued to talk while dancing.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Syaoran. Is it a good idea to let her meet him again?" Sakura asked her fiancé. "Sakura, it's about time they meet again. Besides, this is for their own good. It is Clow Reed's promise to Rumiko." He told her. "Yeah." She replied.

"But who may you be?" she asked him. "It is common sense not to introduce ourselves as to this is a mask ball." He said. "You're right." She said.

Then he looked at her right hand and smiled at her. " A ring?" he said. "Yes." She replied. "You might be tired. Do you want to come to the balcony with me?" he asked. "Sure." She said.

He took her hand and went outside with her. As they stopped outside, the cold breeze of the night blew through her. And he watched as her raven locks flew in the direction the wind goes.

"About this ring." She said which broke his train of thoughts. "I don't know who it's from. My friends, my mother, and servants, and the other people… told me not to take it off. I don't know why I shouldn't though. There were times when I want to throw it but then… there's something that's telling me not to. A woman's voice. And sometimes, a man's." she explained. "Really." He said. She looked at him and their eyes met. "Mr., I don't know about you, but… it seems like I met you long ago." She said. "It's just your imagination." He said, and had had a sad smile put on his face with her not noticing. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." She said. "You shouldn't take off that ring, then." He said. "Why not?" she asked. "It maybe important. Maybe someday, something will happen that it would be needed. Promise me you won't take it off." He said. "Sure. I don't know what's the big deal but, I'll try." She said.

After their 'long talk', they were called by the guests inside. Eriol opened the door for her… but closed it with enough time to let a part of her dress to get stuck on the door. She didn't notice so… it tore apart.

The Next Day

Tomoyo woke up late the next morning. As she stepped on the clean carpet on her floor, her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Sakura! Visit here? Sure! You're bringing someone else? I would be more than glad to meet Syaoran's cousin. Okay, bye!" and she hang up. It means Sakura and Syaoran are coming to her house this morning. They are bringing someone else which is Syaoran's cousin.

Tomoyo opened the door for Sakura, Syaoran, and the other person. Who else would it be, anyway? "Good morning, Tomoyo!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused. "Good morning to you, too. Please come in." she replied. They went pass her but the other 'person' stayed there, standing. Looking at her. She turned to him and cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you coming in, Mr.," she said. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." He told her. He went inside her house and sat down with the couple. "Please go to the garden. I'll have Kaori bring tea and cake over." Tomoyo told them. The three went to the garden while she went to the kitchen and told Kaori to bring her tea outside. After that, she went there herself.

The four of them sat with the presence of comfortable silence. Until Sakura broke it. "Eriol-kun, this is Tomoyo. Tomoyo-chan, this is Eriol." She told the both of them. "I know." Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Sakura froze on their spot with what Tomoyo said. "How did you know?" Syaoran asked, making sure that Tomoyo was still wearing the ring. "He told me earlier." She answered. The couple relaxed. They thought she had taken off the ring. That means trouble for deceiving her for 9 years.

"There are so many flowers. You seem to like them, Daidouji-san." Eriol told her. "Yes. I like magnolia and violets as well. But I like cherry blossoms the most." She replied.

Then Tomoyo turned to the three of them. "Hey, guys, I danced with someone last night." She said. "Who was it?" Sakura asked. "I don't know him." Tomoyo answered. "What did he look like?" Syaoran asked. "Well, he wore an almost all black outfit. He also had pale skin. And when I looked through his mask, he has blue eyes. More like sapphire. But I like to call it 'azure'. Oh yeah, and he tore my dress." she said. "Tomoyo-chan, that was Eriol-kun." Sakura said, giggling at her best friend. Tomoyo ignored her best friend's teasing kind of laugh and turned to Eriol who was smiling innocently at her. "That was you, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes." He answered. "Oh." She muttered. The three of them laughed for a while because of Tomoyo speaking about 'the guy she danced with last night' which she didn't know was sitting beside her.

"Oops!" Eriol yelped. He 'accidentally' dropped his tea on Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at her dress calmly. She stood up which made the three to look up at her. "I'm going to change my clothes." She said and went away.

After a while, she returned and sat down with them. "I do need a stroll around Tomoeda." Eriol said. "Sorry, Eriol-kun. But I have some things to do tomorrow." Sakura said. "I have a previous engagement." Syaoran replied. The couple turned to Tomoyo, waiting for her to say something. Tomoyo sighed and said, "If you need a stroll around here, Hiiragizawa-kun, I could show you around.". While Eriol and Tomoyo were talking about where to go tomorrow, the other couple shared looks with each other. 'Matchmaking time.' They thought.

The Next Day

Tomoyo waited patiently for Eriol at the swing o Penguin Park. He told her to meet him there tomorrow, 1:00 in the afternoon. It was strange, though. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon, and he wasn't here yet. Loyal and patient, isn't she? 

Behind, her, she hasn't noticed a couple spying on her… so far. "Where is he, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him through a whisper. "I don't know. Let's call him." He said and took out his cell phone. He dialed Eriol's number and got frustrated when he wasn't answering. "Poor Tomoyo-chan. She's had been sitting there for more than an hour now." Sakura said. "If I see him tomorrow, I'll brake his nose." He whispered.

They looked to see if Tomoyo was still there on the swing. Thank god, she's still there. Then they noticed someone approaching Tomoyo. It was Nakuru.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru yelled and hugged Tomoyo tightly. 'Oh no! she doesn't remember!' she thought. "(Cough) Eriol-sama cannot come today, Tomoyo-chan. He suddenly had an emergency. Goodbye!" she said and ran away.

"Phew!" the couple chorused. "That's it! I'm going to kill him!" Syaoran yelled. "I knew it!" Tomoyo yelled when she heard Syaoran's voice. "I knew there was someone spying on me!" she yelled. "But Tomoyo, we were just worried." Sakura said. "Yeah. And he proved it. I'm going to kill him when I see him!" Syaoran yelled. "Don't worry, Syaoran… I'll kill him myself! 'Emergency' my foot! That's it! I hate him! I hate him!" Tomoyo yelled.

The couple just stared at her. They only saw her like this when she was really frustrated. When she was really mad. 'Well, there goes our matchmaking plan.' Sakura thought.

Later at Night

Tomoyo went outside to her balcony and stood there, watching the moon shine it's glory on her. Then she remembered what happened hours ago.

"_(Cough) Eriol-sama cannot come today, Tomoyo-chan. He suddenly had an emergency. Goodbye!"_ the woman told her.

'He did that on purpose.' She thought. 'He's should have called if he wasn't coming! I hate him! I really, really hate him!' she thought. Then she stared at her ring again. But she was reminded by that night at the balcony. When Eriol told her some things. She shook her head and went inside her room.

She laid on her bed and fell asleep. But for some strange reason, she dreamed of it again. That woman. But she doesn't remember. Anything.

The Next Day

Tomoyo was standing at her balcony, talking to someone on her phone. "Hang out later? Sure. Okay. Bye!" she told the person on the other line.

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo were going to the amusement park together. Oh, what joy! Hiiragizawa will be there.

Later

Tomoyo waited for the three of them to arrive. She was always the first one to arrive. And surely, Sakura would be the last.

Someone touched her shoulder and she froze on her spot. It didn't feel like Syaoran. And she doubt it was Sakura. "Daidouji-san…" the person whispered behind her. She turned around and hit him with her bag. "That isn't the right way to greet a lady, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said. "Well, that isn't a way to greet a man either." He replied. "Sorry." She apologized. "Doesn't matter. I started it anyway." He said. "You should have called if you weren't coming!" she yelled at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled as she hit him with her bag numerous times. When Tomoyo calmed down, she whispered, "I wonder where they are.". "Those two are the last. Sakura-chan is always late, though." He told her. "How are you suppose to know that?" she asked. "I just do." He answered.

Tomoyo looked at the entrance and saw a brunette coming their way. Sakura and her boyfriend. "Well, it's about time you two got here." Tomoyo said. "So, what do you want to ride, first?" Syaoran asked the group, ignoring Tomoyo's comment. "The roller coaster!" Sakura said. The other two nodded along. "Okay. But I get to sit beside Sakura." Syaoran said.

The four of them ran to the roller coaster. Tomoyo had no choice but to ride beside Eriol, of course. At the beginning of the ride, Eriol stared at Tomoyo when her camera popped out of no where. He watched her as she video taped the four of them. He looked at her when she wasn't. 'Same as before.' He thought. "HOOEEE!" Sakura yelped when the ride went faster. "Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol heard her, though. 'Way same as before.' He thought again.

At the end of their ride, Syaoran was already dizzy with spirals on his eyes. Tomoyo giggled at this. 'They are so cute, together.' She thought when Sakura helped Syaoran get out of the roller coaster.

The rest of the day was normal. Well, except for the fact that Eriol kept on getting to Tomoyo's nerves by pulling some pranks on her.

7:00 at night , they went to eat at a restaurant. They talked about some things which are not really important.

"Hey, Tomoyo, it's valentines day tomorrow. Any date?" Sakura asked. Since Tomoyo had so many suitors, it was impossible she had no date. "No one for now. I think I'll pass." She replied. "If there's someone, introduce him to us, okay?" Syaoran said. "Sure." Tomoyo replied. None of them noticed the look Eriol made when he heard this. "Yeah. If she does have a date." Eriol interrupted. Syaoran looked at him secretly smiling at his own comment. "Why Eriol? Are you jealous?" Syaoran asked. "Me? Jealous? Why should I be?" Eriol asked back. "I dare you to find a date until tomorrow! You should bring someone, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said. "You bet!" Eriol said. "That's settled!" Sakura said. "Same time, same place tomorrow." Tomoyo said. "Wait! There's another dare," Syaoran said. "What?" Eriol asked. "Tomoyo should found you a date." He said.

Later

Syaoran and Sakura went to their separate homes which left the two alone.

"So, ready to find a date, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked. "You bet!" he said. "Great! You need some flowers and chocolates and then you can ask someone on a date!" Tomoyo said. She ran some where and came back with a bouquet of flowers. "What? Is that for me?" he asked. "Idiot. It's for your date." She said. "No need to be rude." He said. "Sorry." She replied. "And the chocolates?" he asked. "No need for chocolates, now! It's late! Now go ask some girls!" she said.

Tomoyo sat at the fountain waiting for Eriol to come back. It seemed so quiet and glowing with the moon shining on her. It seemed like a romantic scenery. Then she noticed Eriol coming back to her, so she stood up. "Found any dates?" she asked. "There were girls who flirted but I could tell they just lusted over me anyway. There were some who already had dates." He said. She looked down and looked away worrying what the consequence might be on their dare. Then she felt a hand touch hers. "Daidouji-san, would you be my date?" he asked softly. The people around them looked at them sweetly as if they were the cutest couple they had ever seen. The people around them approached watching the sweet scene, waiting for the girl's answer. But their face faulted when she answered, "What are you doing!". "I'm asking you out on a date. What else?" he said. The audience laughed at the couple at the middle and cheered when she said, "Okay." He could tell she was very annoyed. That's why he was very happy.

The Next Night: 6:00

"Where's Eriol? I told him to bring his date here." Syaoran said, getting frustrated. "Don't worry, Syaoran. Nothing bad will happen. But I'm worried about Tomoyo, though. She was never late before." Sakura replied. "It would be better if Eriol asked her out instead." He said. "I thought you assigned Tomoyo to found him a date on purpose so they could be together." She said. "I did do it in purpose." He said. "So what are you worried about?" she asked. "What if she found a date for him last night?" he said. "Don't worry. I doubt that." She replied when she saw Eriol and Tomoyo going their way.

"So you never did find a date." Syaoran said. "What are you talking about? My date's right beside me." Eriol replied. "Why are the both of you late?" Sakura asked. "He came to pick me up and I was still choosing an outfit so he had to wait for me." Tomoyo said. "So, where are we eating, anyway?" Eriol asked, changing the topic. "Come with me." Syaoran said. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "Going to eat at my condo." He answered. "Is your house romantic at his moment, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "For tonight, yes. I asked Wei to cook for the four of us." He answered. "It's almost like he knew I was going to date with Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura went to his car, while Eriol and Tomoyo to Eriol's car.

Syaoran's Car

"That was pretty close, Syaoran." Sakura said. "It's a good thing, though." He replied.

Eriol's Car

"Hiiragizawa-kun, don't you have this weird feeling? It feels like they already knew you were going to be my date." Tomoyo said. "You know my 'cute little descendant'." He replied. "Cute little descendant? What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. Just a pet name." he answered. 'I have to be careful.' He thought.

The rest of their drive were quiet. Tomoyo was thinking of why he referred to Syaoran as his 'cute little descendant'. He was worrying that she might be suspecting something.

For not such a long time, they got to Syaoran's condo. But Tomoyo's seat belt can't be taken off. That's their problem. "Hey, is this another one of your pranks?" she asked, irritated. "No. you're just using enough strength." He said. He moved closer to help her take it off. But when he looked at her… 'When did our faces got so close?' they thought. Eriol didn't take notice of what he was doing. He just came closer to her. 'This is wrong.' Tomoyo thought. When his face was dangerously close to her, she said, "Umm, you know, they are waiting for us outside." "Oh. Sorry." Eriol replied. He looked at the seat belt and took it off quickly. He got out of his car and ran to the other side and opened her door. She stepped outside and took his offered hand.


	6. Chapter Six

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Six:

_**Dates, Apologies and Conditions**_

The four of them waited for Wei as he got the food ready on their table. Well… there were two tables. One for the couple and one for Eriol and Tomoyo. Each was separated in two rooms. So they could be private. So that no two could disturb the other. So no one would know what the other was doing and talking about.

Syaoran and Sakura's Dining Room

"Hey, do you think they'll be all right? You know the two of them. They might destroy the other dining room." Sakura said. "Don't worry. My ancestor wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Syaoran replied. "Remember what happened when we told Eriol about Clow and Rumiko?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. He was so calm." He replied. "But I wonder why he's so bad to her when he could just be nice." She said. "Well, that's Hiiragizawa to you." He replied.

Eriol and Tomoyo's Dining Room

The both of them ate quietly. Neither wanted to brake the uncomfortable silence that was lingering in the air. Because one was afraid of how the other might react. Of what the other might say. And what the other might feel. That was how Eriol and Tomoyo feels now. But since the silence is deafening Wei, who was waiting for someone to order him something, he chose to brake the silence. "Mistress Tomoyo looks very beautiful tonight, doesn't she, Master Eriol?" he said, which made Tomoyo feel uneasy. Eriol took a glance at her and replied, "Very." Tomoyo was furious. Some men on the outside who have seen her would have already got down on their knees and had asked her hand for marriage! But this one acted as if she was nothing. Tomoyo tried to calm her nerves down and try to eat. Wei regretted saying that, for he thought Eriol was a complete gentleman. Had he proved wrong? "Wei!" Syaoran called from the other room. "Please excuse me." Wei said and dashed to the other room.

Syaoran and Sakura

When Wei came into view and was standing by their table, Sakura immediately asked him how the other two were doing. Wei told them what happened and Syaoran popped a vein or two on his head and one on his fist. "Why is he doing that?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know." Sakura said. "I'm going to kick his ass when Tomoyo's not in my view." He said.

Eriol and Tomoyo

"Why are you doing this to me, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Doing what to you, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked back. "Pulling pranks on me. Making me feel bad. Making my morning shine lost. Why? Have I done something bad to you?" she said. "Nothing." He replied. "I can't stand this." She said. She picked up her purse and dashed to the other room.

The Other Dining Room

Syaoran was very furious when Tomoyo burst into their room and said, "Thanks for dinner, Li. I must be going now, Sakura. Bye!" "Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled when he heard the door open and close. "Syaoran, calm down! I'll talk to Eriol!" she said. The couple went to the other dinning room, which left Wei alone. "I guess I should clean this up." He said, and started cleaning.

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura

"What did you do this time, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled as soon as Eriol came to his view. "Nothing." Eriol answered. "Syaoran, I said I'll handle this." Sakura said. The two men stared at Sakura with shock. Well, a man scorned should see a Kinomoto Sakura scorned. Sakura grabbed Eriol by his collar and yelled, "Eriol-kun! What the hell are you doing to Tomoyo-chan! You're making matters worst! We thought we told you that you should make her fall in love with you! Not to make her mad at you!" "Sakura, I'll talk to him. Please go home." Syaoran interrupted. "Yes. I'll try to catch up with Tomoyo-chan." She replied and went out the door after thanking Wei for the wonderful dinner.

Eriol and Syaoran went to his living room and sat down so they could talk. "So, Hiiragizawa, why do these things all of the sudden?" Syaoran asked. "Calm down, will you? I'll tell my story once so listen carefully." Eriol replied.

"Daidouji-san loves Sakura when we were on the 5th grade. She asked me to erase her feelings towards Sakura so she could no longer feel the pain. But as Sakura spent her time with you, Daidouji-san spent her time with me. At that time, watching card capturing days with her, playing match making with her, for a very short series of time we spent together, I fell in love. The day before I left for England, I gave her a letter. It didn't say anything about the ring, which I told all of you about. I wanted her to forget me. Everything about me… and us. I made her give Sakura to you. It was my fault she gave up her love. And now that Clow found Rumiko, I don't have the courage to make her fall in love with me. I caused her pain. So I don't want to cause her more." Eriol finished. "But Hiiragizawa, what would happen if you two don't get together? Do you think Clow will be satisfied?" Syaoran asked. "Just leave me alone." Eriol replied. He went outside and left.

"Hiiragizawa… I didn't know you love her." Syaoran muttered through thin air. 'Now I could tease my ancestor.' He thought.

The phone rang and Syaoran answered it. "Hello, Li residence." He said. "Syaoran, I couldn't find Tomoyo. I went to her house but the maids told me she wasn't there, yet." Sakura said, from the other line. "Just go home. I know everything will be all right." Syaoran replied. "Oh, wait! I can see her, now!" She said. "Okay. I'll follow Hiiragizawa. Bye!" He replied and hanged up.

At The Park

A lady sat down at the swings, frustrated. Who wouldn't be frustrated towards a man who ripped you dress up in the middle of a party, dropped boiling tea over you, made you wait in the cold afternoon at the park, and then says some things that he knows would hurt your feelings! Thinking of what happened from before, tears drop, one by one. Someone's hand cupped and lifted her face so the owner of those hands could see her face. The man squatted so they were on eye's level. "It's dangerous to stay outdoors at night time, Tomoyo." The man said. "It's nothing," she said. she looked down and wiped her tears with his handkerchief. "Do you want me to stay here, Tomoyo?" he asked. "No thanks." She replied. Before he walked away, he kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked out of the park, and out of her sight.

Just then, another hand popped out of no where. "Daidouji-san." He whispered to her ear. Before the hand could touch her shoulder, Tomoyo had already turned around and was fiercely hitting her with her bag. "Let go of me, Hiiragizawa! Please let go of me. Let go of me, please." She muttered, over and over again, while hitting him. Until she was weak. Weak enough to surrender to him. "Tell me, why are you crying?" he asked. She freed her self from him and looked at him with anger. "Hiiragizawa, if looks could kill, you would have died long ago!" she yelled, furiously. "At first, I thought you were the finest gentleman, but then again, you have proved me wrong! You don't even know how to apologize!" she added. "I'm sorry." He interrupted. "W-what?" she asked. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for my actions." He said. "W-why are you doing this?" she asked. "Please forgive me." He replied, ignoring her. She calmed down and sat down on one of the swings again. "I'll forgive you, Hiiragizawa-kun. Only in one condition." She said. "What condition?" Eriol asked. "Push me." She said. "What are you saying! This is absurd!" he said. "You have to be punished, too, you know. After all that you did." She said. "Okay, okay." He replied with defeat. He went behind her and slowly pushed her. "Do you want to go higher?" he asked. "Sure." She said. but for a very short time, a body guard came and took Tomoyo away. "I bet we're going to be very good friends, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said and went away.

Eriol was left at the park, so late. Her actions just now, reminded him of their past. "It's a pity she wouldn't remember." He whispered to him self. 'A pity I have no chance. A pity I would have to fall for her more.' He thought.

Syaoran and Sakura

"He went after her." Sakura whispered, excitedly. The couple were watching Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran followed Eriol, while Sakura followed Tomoyo after her talk with Syaoran. Unfortunately, they met at the park with confusion. Sakura also told Syaoran about that 'man' who Tomoyo was talking to first before Eriol came. "Our plan is working." He said. "We must continue tomorrow, but for now, I'm going home." She replied and went away. Syaoran left, too. Not long after that, Eriol left muttering, "I don't have a chance. For she loves someone else now."

2 Months Later

Eriol and Tomoyo became best friends after what happened at the swings that night. Though Eriol always tried to win her affection, he couldn't. Tomoyo told only him knew about that someone. Someone who she have been seeing since he left.

He was walking in a big building, owned by his only best friend. He remembers the story she told him when he wasn't in her life.

Flashback

This is according to Tomoyo's story. 

An 11 year old Tomoyo was sitting on the swings of penguin park. "Miss, why are you crying?" a 14 year old boy asked her. "Something seems to be missing. Or a someone." She replied. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I'll help you remember what you have forgotten." He said. "Thank you." She replied. "My name is Rei Hanabishi. What's yours?" he asked. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." She replied. "From now on, we're friends, okay? Here. A friend's gift." He said and waved goodbye. She looked at his parting gift. A key chain in a form of a doll.

But then, according to her, instead of helping her remember, he made her forget about it more. To forget what she forgot completely.

End Flashback

Tomoyo was sulking in her office, trying to finish her work. She cant concentrate directly because a 'he' was stealing her mind. She signed her last contract for their company and slouched in her chair. She laid her head on her table and sighed. "I didn't know the vice president could slouch like that." Someone said. "Hiiragizawa, please stop doing that." She said. "Doing what?" he asked. "Never mind. Why are you here, anyway?" she asked back. "Is it wrong for a friend to visit?" he said. "No, it's not that." She said. "Well, I'm here to ask a dear friend to eat with me for dinner." He replied. "Yes. But I'm sure that 'dear friend' of yours is very busy to meet someone for the time being." She replied and went outside, which left him inside, alone, again. "Is that someone too important to decline a friend's offer? Too important than me?" he whispered to himself. Just then, the door opened again, which made him look at it. Tomoyo's head popped out. "Hey, he said he can't come. Want to eat dinner with me?" she asked. Then he smiled at her and said, "Sure."

It had been a while since he had locked his feelings inside. A while since the beginning of the pain. The pain only he knew. And no one else noticed. Except his two other friends who didn't let him know they knew what he had been going through since then.

Dinner

After telling the waiter their orders, they started to talk about work and stuff. "So, Hiiragizawa, how is your company?" she asked. "Same old. Same old." He replied. "Hiiragizawa, I only met you two months ago, right?" she asked. "Yes." He said. "You must be annoyed of me. I always ask you the same question." She said. "No. it's okay." He replied.

The waiter came and placed their orders on their table and left. "Hey, Eriol, he proposed to me." She said. Eriol 'accidentally' dropped his spoon and picked it up. He tried not to look shocked in front of her but he couldn't hide it. "Why are you so shocked?" she asked him. This time, he didn't fail to put his mask on. He smiled softly at her to hide the sadness. "Nothing." He replied. "Anyway, guess what I told him." She said. "I bet you said yes." He replied. She smiled up at him brightly and said, "You're right! Hiiragizawa, he's my fiancee now! Isn't it great?" she said. "Yeah. Very great." He replied. "Hiiragizawa, you don't seem happy for me. Is something wrong?" she asked. "Nothing is wrong." He said. "Then why wear a mask?" she asked. "What do you mean by 'mask'?" he asked. "Hiiragizawa, tell me what's wrong." She said. "It's just that… you'll be leaving me." He muttered. "Leaving you? Don't worry. I'll still be your best friend." She said. "When are you going to have the engagement party?" he asked, lazily. "Saturday. 19:00." She said. "Okay." He replied. It's four days from now. It's Monday. "Maybe tomorrow? We planned to got to the beach. I am also planning to introduce him to you, guys." She said with such excitement Eriol had to put the mask on again.

Suddenly, the restaurant played a song. Tomoyo once said it was her favorite song, back when they were still kids. He looked inside the restaurant only to find that the two of them were the only ones left. As the song continues, he felt an urge to ask her to dance with him.

_The clouds are floating by… the wind is singing_

_Even now, along the streets I always used to run along_

_White flowers are blooming and smiling_

_But its unstoppable. It chokes me up inside_

He'd hate himself if the song reaches its chorus without having to ask her to dance. So he stood up, and bowed in front of her, the way he did in her party another first day as the second time around.

"Daidouji-san, will you dance with me?" he asked. "Sure." She said. They went to the center where the lights dimmed. She placed her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. "Actually, I was waiting for you to ask me to dance." She said. "It's just that…, when you get married, I may never have the chance to dance with you again," he said. 'Tomoyo, if only you knew.' He thought.

_I love the present, but it will always pass…_

_Its like the fragment of the dream I cried over long ago_

_The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud_

_And the worries that make my tears spill over_

_Are both connected to the precious future_

_So…_

Eriol listened to Tomoyo babbling about the engagement party. And yet, she was also babbling something about how the wedding should look like. He was already hurting inside. But he doesn't want her to know. Doesn't want her to see. But he's only human.

_Even when tomorrow comes_

_Even when someday I become an adult_

_I'm sure I'll always remember_

_That you were here with me_

'Tomoyo, I wouldn't have let go of Kaho of it wasn't for you.' He thought.

_I'll never forget_

_Even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world_

_For this moment that will never disappear_

_Everyone, I thank you_

'I wouldn't have been happy and be the real person I am. I wouldn't be Eriol Hiiragizawa if I haven't met you.' He thought. 'I wouldn't have loved if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have understood its real meaning. And for whom I really felt it for.' He thought.

_Don't forget that I was here with you…_

_No matter where you are in this vast world_

_For these feelings that will never disappear_

_Everyone, I thank you_

This song could be heard on CCS The Movie 2. 

After Tomoyo's babbling, and after the end of their dance, they stayed like that. He rested his head on her shoulder. She was getting confused. Why is he acting this way? When she made a move to let go of him, he refused. He only hugged her tighter. He didn't want to let go of her. "Hiiragizawa, what's wrong? You seem quiet all of a sudden." She said. "Daidouji-san, I don't want to lose you." He whispered. "What?" she asked. "I don't want to lose you." He repeated fiercely. He grabbed her right hand and raised it to her eye level. "W-what are you doing!" she yelped. "This is the cause. I am the reason of all of these." He said fiercely. "What are you saying!" she yelped, again. "This ring. It must be destroyed." He said and tried to take the ring of her finger."No, don't!" she yelped. She yanked her hand away from him and slapped him across his face. "What are you doing! You were the one who told me never to take this ring off!" she yelled. For a moment there, her ring was taken off. But it was quickly worn back to her finger. "Sorry. I… maybe I'm just afraid to lose you." He whispered. "Yes. That must be it." She said. She touched his cheek where she had slapped him. She looked at him, concerned and took his hand towards the exit. "Mr.! you haven't paid for your meal, yet!" someone called. Eriol gave him more than enough money for what they have eaten.

The two of them went into his car and he drove her home. He watched her as she watched the sky outside the passenger seat's window. "Sorry about earlier." He said. "I understand." She said. "I shouldn't have done that." He said. "Hiiragizawa, when we arrive to my house, please come inside." She said. "Sure." He replied. For a short time, they arrived in front of her house and he parked it there, outside. He turned to her when she saw him looking at him. "I hope you understand why I shouldn't help you with your seat belt anymore." He said. "Yes." She replied. She easily took of the seat belt and was surprised when the door was opened by him. "Thank you." She muttered when she went out of his car. She led him into her house and made him sit on the couch while she get something. Then she came back with a first aid kit. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked. "Hiiragizawa, your cheek is swollen. And then you dare ask me why I go and get my first aid kit?" she said. "Okay." He replied. "Actually, I don't need this at all, don't I? I just need a wet cloth." She said. She stood up and went to her room to get a small piece of cloth that is enough to handle heavy water to damp on his cheek. When she managed to find one, she immediately went back to the living room. She sat beside him and cupped his face. She made him look at her. But they only ended to look into each other's eyes. The next thing she knew was that their faces was only less than an inch closer to each other. But then, she placed her attention on his cheek and damped the cloth on it. She missed the face Eriol made when she ignored their situation. Disappointment. "Hiiragizawa, I had a vision a while ago." She said. "What was it?" he asked. "You and I, we met here the first time 2 months ago, am I correct?" she asked. "Yes." He answered. "My vision. It looked like we were only children. And you, kissing the back of my palm." She said. "Really?" he said. "Yes. But I must be my imagination." She said. "Yes. Only your imagination." He replied.


	7. Chapter Seven

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Seven:

_**4 Days With You**_

A car drove to a rest house near the beach. And Tomoyo, who was inside, looking blankly outside the window. "Hey, Tomoyo, why are you so spaced out?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing. I just feel so depressed. Rei just couldn't come with us today." Tomoyo said and sighed. That's right! The couple knows about Rei Hanabishi but they still have not seen him! "Oh, don't worry! I'm sure you could survive without each other for a day!" Sakura said. Just then, they arrived at the beach. Tomoeda beach. Tomoyo's mother owns the beach house so they have all the privacy they need. Sakura and Tomoyo went outside the car and together, they went running to the beach's shore. While the other two, Syaoran and Eriol, watched the ladies. "So, Hiiragizawa, you really don't intend on stealing her?" Syaoran asked him. "No. I don't want to make them unhappy. She looks very happy with her life, now." Eriol replied. "Well, I have to say, Hiiragizawa, I'm very proud of you." Syaoran said. "Well, we're not letting them have all the fun, right? Let's go!" Eriol said and run to the shores to play with the lovely ladies. "Hiiragizawa, I pity you." Syaoran whispered and then ran after him. After a while, Syaoran and Eriol left the Sakura and Tomoyo to put their things inside the house. But then, the two girls, bored playing around just the two of them, they also went inside, following the boys. "It's wonderful, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. "Yeah. Wonderful." She replied. They heard male voices coming from the kitchen and tiptoed to see what was happening. Sakura and Tomoyo took a peek to see Syaoran and Eriol trying to cook lunch for the four of them. When Eriol found the closet where the aprons were hidden, Tomoyo just had to stifle her laughter when his face was shown to her. "Hiiragizawa, hand me an apron, already!" Syaoran said. Eriol threw him one and Syaoran got to see why Eriol was shocked. "Are you kidding me?" Syaoran said, eyeing a girlish pink apron. "No, I'm not." Eriol said. "Well? Where's your apron?" Syaoran asked. "I'm not wearing any apron!" Eriol said. "Yes, you are!" Syaoran said and walked to the closet where Eriol discovered the hidden aprons. Eriol's face was a picture of horror when Syaoran smirked at him. Syaoran raised the apron he chose and ran to Eriol. But Eriol didn't run for it, too confused of what color the apron was, and was quickly tackled by Syaoran. When Syaoran got of him, he saw what color of apron. Lavender. Which made his thoughts come back to Tomoyo. "Hey, man! Are you going to help me cook, or what!" Syaoran yelled. "Okay, okay!" Eriol yelled back. "Come on!" Syaoran said. "Only for Tomoyo." Eriol muttered. The couple did not hear this. But since Tomoyo was a good listener, she got to hear it.

After a few minutes of failure, the girls decided to help them make their lunch. Tomoyo told Eriol something about, "You look great!" and gave him a thumbs up. The other three looked at Eriol and laughed along with Tomoyo. "Well, look who's laughing." Eriol mocked Syaoran. Syaoran looked at himself and realized that he was still wearing the pink apron. The boys blushed harder when the two girls laughed their all on them.

After 'teaching' the two boys how to cook, they managed to cook a whole fried chicken for their late lunch as to it was already 14:00. They all went to set the table outside the balcony. Sakura helped Syaoran prepare the table, while the other two were left at the kitchen. "Hiiragizawa, does it taste good?" Tomoyo asked. "What do you mean taste good? I didn't even take a taste of it, yet." He said. "Oh, is that so?" she said. She took a table knife and a fork from the cupboard and tried to put a small piece of chicken into his mouth. "Hiiragizawa, say 'ah'." Tomoyo said. "Daidouji, what are you doing! I'm not a child anymore!" he fumed. "Yes, I know. Pretend I'm the little wife, okay?" she said. "Little… wife?" he muttered under his breath. "Yes, little wife. So open your mouth and say, 'ah'." She said. But he still didn't move. Not a single muscle. It seemed like he was spacing out. So she took the opportunity to step on his foot. "Daidouji! What are you doing!" he yelled. Unfortunately, because he had his mouth open, she fed him the chicken and his mouth shut. "So, how does it taste?" she asked. "Good." He said. "That's nice. Clean up the mess we made, Hiiragizawa!" she said and took the plate of chicken and ran to the balcony. He was left, dumbfounded, until it all dawned into him. "Daidouji! Come back here!" he yelled.

The four of them, eating at the balcony, telling jokes, throwing compliments for the food. But then, Eriol asked a question which made the couple blush. "How many children are you planning to have for the coming future?" As the other two predicted, they did blush. Tomato like, I tell you. Tomoyo could only giggle at their childish acts while Eriol smirks. But then he turned to Tomoyo. "How about you, Daidouji?" Tomoyo smiled softly at him and said, "I'm not sure yet, Hiiragizawa. Not sure yet." Syaoran and Sakura stopped blushing and looked at Tomoyo. They have never noticed it before but every time the topic of babies came, she would just ignore them or engage another topic. "You never talked to your fiancé about it yet, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo struggled for a moment and then said, "Well, I don't want him to think of staying in our bedroom, right?" she said. So dense, Syaoran and Sakura just laughed their head off while Eriol looked at Tomoyo knowingly. 'Later, we'll talk.' He whispered to her when the other two weren't looking. She nodded at him slowly. And they continue their chitchat.

By the time of 21:00, the four of them had decided to go to their separate bedrooms. Each of them is separated. The four of them said their good nights and went to their rooms. Eriol waited for the Syaoran and Sakura to close their doors. When they did, he glanced at Tomoyo's door but was surprised when it was already closed. He sighed and snapped his finger.

**Tomoyo's Room**

Tomoyo went to her balcony and gazed at the moon. She always did this. Since that day she felt like something was missing. She always did this to forget it. And then her problem about the topic of children… and Rei.

"Daidouji-san." Someone whispered. Tomoyo turned around fast and was surprised to see Eriol, standing there. She was certain she had locked the door. And she heard nothing. Not even a 'click' from the doorknob. "I see you're wondering how I got inside?" he asked. "Actually, I am. You better not be one of those who trespass houses! One some call a thief!" she said, and they laughed a little at her comment. But then, that was stopped when Eriol became serious. "But really, Daidouji. Why don't you want to talk about babies?" he asked, leaning on the railing beside her, savoring the sound of the ocean. She didn't answer. She just leaned her head on her shoulder and cried. He understood her feelings. But he doesn't know which reason. "What's the problem?" he asked. "It's Rei. He… he doesn't want any off springs." She sobbed again, after finishing her sentence. "Why not?" he asked. "He said a child would be just trouble. You see, he had a dark past, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said. "Does anyone else know?" he asked. "No one. I told no one else but you. Because you were the only one who asked." She said. "And you still love him even if he doesn't want to have off springs?" he asked. She didn't answer him. But he felt a weak nod on his shoulder. 'I'm doomed. Maybe Clow and Rumiko just weren't meant to be.' Eriol thought. He took Tomoyo's fragile body and made her stand by the railings. And he pulled her to his chest as a friendly comfort. "Do you want me to tell you a story, Daidouji-san?" he asked. He didn't hear an answer again so he just looked at the stars and continues to his story, anyway.

"Once upon a time, there was a sorcerer. Everyone was afraid of him. Because he was most powerful. He had the greatest magic powers one would want. He could do anything. Except make someone fall in love with him. He can't change feelings of those who hate him. Of those who despise him. So he just had to put up with those people. He liked parties. But he wasn't ever invited to one. Because the people doesn't want him there. So in one party, he wanted to know what might be there. It was safe. Because it was a mask ball. There, he met a lady. Everyone looked up to her. Everyone likes her. Maybe because she was beautiful, and she has a heart that would just lighten up everyone in a room. He likes challenges. So he asked this lady for a dance. And there, he fell in love. Since then, they became friends. And they began to see each other more and more. But then the lady's parents found out that he was the 'evil sorcerer' as people called him. So they tool her away from him. And then, years later, she came back and met up with him again. Her love didn't waver. But she saw that… he was fighting with other sorcerers. He was fighting. And he was also killing. She was so devastated with what she saw. And then she knew the reason her parents drew her away from him. So she killed herself, hoping to find true love through the next life. With him." He finished his story, and looked down at Tomoyo who was already sleeping in his arms.

"But then again… in the next life… I think they can never be together." He whispered to himself. He carried Tomoyo's body and went inside, to her room. And then he tucked her in bed. He gazed at her face. She was beautiful under the moonlight. "Is there a chance for Clow and Rumiko if the other doesn't remember anything?" he said to himself. "Eriol-kun, I didn't know you have a habit of talking to yourself." Someone whispered. He jumped with shock, seeing Sakura standing by the door. He didn't sense her aura. Sakura must be getting stronger. "It's just because of a silly thing people call love." He said, and snapped his fingers. E vanished through thin air. "Eriol-kun… if only you knew Tomoyo-chan's feelings before you gave her that ring." Sakura whispered.

Eriol's Room 

"Looking at our situation here, I guess I'll just have to wait for you again in the next lifetime, huh, Rumiko?" he told himself. "Yo, Hiiragizawa." Someone said. Eriol looked at the direction. "Li? I didn't know you were here. Here in my room." Eriol said, sarcastically. "Come on, Hiiragizawa, spill. Do you honestly think there would be a next lifetime for the both of you? How are you sure of that? What if in the next life time, she would still find someone else?" Syaoran replied to him. "Look, Li! If I were to take action now, what would Daidouji think of me? That I'm a stranger, coming out of nowhere? And then I befriend her? And then I just steal her away from her fiancée! What should I do! I couldn't do anything anymore aside from watching her fall for Rei harder!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran, spilling everything that he was thinking of since they met again. Syaoran sighed and leaned back again at the door. "We should have never let you come back, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said. "I can't just let her be like that. I just… I just had to see her again." Eriol said. Syaoran looked at him and sighed again. "What are you going to do now, then?" he asked. "I'll just… watch them." Eriol replied. "Suit yourself. Just make sure, Hiiragizawa… make sure everything will be just fine." Syaoran said, opened the door and went outside. "Everything will be just fine." Eriol muttered to himself.

Outside Eriol's Room 

"What did he say to you, Syaoran?" Sakura asked her fiancé. "Sakura… do you want to help the both of them?" Syaoran said. "Sure. Anything. Just to make everything the way it was supposed to be." She said. "Then we have to do this on the engagement party. But for now…" Syaoran bent down to her and whispered to her what they're going to do.

The Second Day 

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Be nice to us! We are girls, after all." Tomoyo said. "Yeah right." He replied. "Begin!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura threw the volleyball on the air and hit it fiercely. Syaoran hit it back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo hit it back and 'accidentally' hit Eriol on his face. "I didn't know Hiiragizawa could be stupid at times," Tomoyo said. "Daidouji, Hiiragizawa is always stupid! Even when we were on the 5th grade!" Syaoran said, smirking. Eriol and Sakura felt cold at the back of their necks when he mentioned something about their '5th grade' "Fifth grade? Li-kun, you studied here at Japan with Sakura and I." Tomoyo said, confused. "Ah, ahahahahaha… that was nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran-kun must have not slept well last night!" Sakura said. "But Sakura, why would Li not sleep well?" Tomoyo asked. "It's because Sakura and him were together last night!" Eriol said, pushing Tomoyo to the ocean. "Hey! Let's play in the ocean, instead!" Sakura said, cheeringly. So cheerful that Tomoyo just forgot about their previous situation. Syaoran walked beside Eriol and silently muttered, "That was not a nice excuse, Hiiragizawa." "Well, it is true, now, isn't it? Whispering to each other at the front of my door." Eriol replied. Syaoran mentally smacked his hand to his forehead. 'Damn! I forgot this ancestor of mine had magical powers too.' He thought. 'Well, I didn't know that my cute little descendant was forgetful.' Eriol thought back to him. Syaoran snickered at Eriol and thought, 'Stay out of my mind!' 'As you wish.' Eriol thought back to him. "Hey! Aren't the two of you going to join us?" Sakura told them. The two males smiled up at her and then Syaoran called out, "Coming!" and then he ran to the ladies who were waiting for them. While Eriol was just standing there… watching Tomoyo play with them on the water. Well, at least that's what he thinks. "Hey, Hiiragizawa, aren't you going to join us at all? Are you sure you're just going to stand there?" her voice said. He looked in front of him, and his eyes went straight to stare at her eyes. And he had to fight the urge… to kiss her. "Of course I am." He reached his hand to her as an offer. And she took it. As friends. 'Before I met you, I never knew what happiness is.' He thought. Syaoran and Sakura, who were behind them, watching them, exchanged worried glances. "Hey! You to get your buts here!" the couple chorused. "Coming!" the other two yelled back.

After playing in the water, of course they got tired. And they retired to the living room after they finished from the shower. The four of them, sitting there, doing nothing. Nothing but staring at each other. "Hey, what do you guys want to do now?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. What about you? Any ideas?" Syaoran asked back. "What time is it, anyway?" Eriol asked. "It's already 6 pm." Tomoyo said. "I know! How about we go out for dinner?" Sakura said. "That's a nice idea!" Tomoyo said. "Get dressed, you guys! We're going out!" Sakura said. The other two groaned. Ladies just loves to dress up, now, don't they?

**At The Restaurant**

"We made a reservation." Syaoran said. "What is the name, sir?" the waiter asked. "The reservation is after Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji's name." Syaoran told the waiter. "This way ladies. And sirs." The waiter said. They went to a private room. But was surprised to see only one table. "Um… there must have been a mistake. I reserved for four people. In one table." Tomoyo said. "Sorry. But there are only two rooms left. Each with one table. We are very sorry, ma'am. We thought it was a one on one." The waiter said. Tomoyo sighed and said, "That's fine." "So I guess I'll go with Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran said. "No! You're going to go with me!" Sakura told Syaoran. "But what if Hiiragizawa tries something?" Syaoran reasoned to Sakura. "Do you think of me as someone who would do something like that?" Eriol asked Syaoran. "Hiiragizawa, if that person is you, I would never doubt it!" Syaoran said. "Hey, guys! We're disturbing the silence in here!" Tomoyo fumed. "Tomoyo-chan's right. See you later then, you two!" Sakura said. "Hiiragizawa! Don't try something funny!" Syaoran mocked Eriol. "Don't worry! I'll never do something like that to Daidouji-san." He replied, as the couple went inside the room. "The other private room is this way, sir, ma'am." The waiter said, sweat-dropping.

They arrived there, only a few steps away from the previous room. The waiter opened the door for them and closed it once they stepped in.

"Well, this room has a nice view, now, doesn't it?" Tomoyo said. She looked beside her only to see Eriol, looking at her in such a way she did not want to see a man to look at her. "Hiiragizawa-kun… why are you looking at me like that? What is it? Is there something on my face?" she said, to lighten up the atmosphere. But he didn't help one bit. He advanced to her until they were face to face. The dimmed light from the candle made it a little romantic. And Tomoyo did not like it one bit.

He cupped her face with his right hand and placed his left hand on her waist. He whispered to her ear, "Dance the last time with me." And he swayed her there, in the room. With no music. "Hiiragizawa-kun, aren't you acting a little bit too weird lately?" she asked. "I don't act weird. I'm normal. Well, at least that's what I think. What do you think about me? Do you think I'm normal? Or is the other way around?" he asked. "Hmm, actually, no. I find you quite normal. After all, all people are different. No two are the same, right?" she said. "Is that so? I'm glad you think that of me." He said. She leaned back a bit to see his face. "Why are you asking me these questions, anyway?" she asked. He stopped waltzing her around and looked back at her. "Don't you know?" he asked her in a pained voice. "Know what?" she asked, slightly feeling her knees getting weak. "I have met you before," he said. Both of their eyes darkened and a symbol from the ground showed below them. "Rumiko." He continued.

"Hey, Syaoran, did you feel anything?" Sakura asked. "What are you talking about? It's just the two of us here. Let's just enjoy it." Syaoran told her. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being paranoid." She said.

The glow from below them disappeared, slowly. And both of them opened their eyes.

"It's been a very long time, Clow." She said. "Yes. A very long time." He replied. "How many decades has it been, Clow?" she asked. "I don't know. It had been too long, Rumiko. Too long." He said as he embraced her tightly. "What will happen now?" she asked. "Well, with Tomoyo engaged to another person, I'd say we'd just have to wait for what will happen." He said. "And what if Tomoyo and Eriol doesn't end up together in the end? What are we supposed by then?" she asked. "I'll just have to reincarnate again." He said. "Until we get together?" she asked. "Yes. Until we get together. But hopefully, this would be the first and the last." He said. "Okay." She said. "How about we say goodbye for now, again?" he asked. "But we haven't seen each other for a long time now." She said. "You can wait until then, now, can you?" he asked. "Okay. For you, I'll wait." She said. And then, they sealed their first meeting for a long time with a kiss. And the light below them, appeared again.

"Syaoran, there's something wrong." Sakura said, worried. "I know. Let's go." He said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the next room.

Eriol and Tomoyo opened their eyes and Tomoyo had to push him away with fright. Eriol got surprised with her sudden action and it suddenly sunk in his mind why. The two of them looked down at the floor, confused. When Eriol was about to apologize, the couple barged in. and the two of them looked the couple.

Syaoran looked at the both of them, taking in the looks in their faces and then he asked, "Okay, spill. What happened in here!" "Nothing." Eriol said, emphasizing with the sway of his hand what he was saying to him. Sakura went over to Tomoyo and asked her what's wrong but she just smiled up at her and also said nothing. Sakura looked at Syaoran worriedly. And then Eriol walked to Syaoran and whispered to him, "I think Clow came and took a little bit of my time." Syaoran's face darkened and muttered, 'Stupid ancestors. They never do anything right.' Tomoyo looked up at everyone with a happy face and said, "Let's just go to the park, then, everyone. I'm sure it's much more comfortable there." Everyone nodded and apologized to people who heard the quarrel from inside the room.

Penguin Park

Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the swings and talked lightly. While Eriol and Syaoran leaned on the tree, near the swings. "So, tell me, what really happened in there, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked. He waited for Eriol to speak for himself. "I don't really remember anything, you know? But I suspect Rumiko and Clow talked." He said. "And why were the two of you gaping at each other when we came in?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed and said, "He kissed her." Syaoran looked at Sakura for a while, and took a look back at the dark sky. "What did she say to you?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing." He said.

The Third Day

Eriol lay in bed that morning. He wasn't able to sleep. He was too busy thinking about what would Tomoyo think of him now. What would their reaction to one another be like? Are they still going to stay as friends? Or are they back to strangers, now? Massaging his temples with his fingers, he got up, got a shower, and got dressed. And then he hesitated if would go them and meet them for breakfast. But then his hand just groped the doorknob and opened it.

He walked to the kitchen, to see who was cooking breakfast today. To his dismay, he just has to deal with Tomoyo because they were alone in the kitchen. Or should he just pretend to go up his room, again?

He turned his heels to go up his room again but then he was stopped. "Stop right there, mister! Help me cook in here!" he turned to look behind him, to see Tomoyo, glaring at him. He sighed and went beside her. "What are you cooking, anyway?" he asked. "Pancakes. What else?" she said. "And what can I do to help you, now?" he asked. "Set the dining table, of course! I'm sure Syaoran and Sakura will be down any minute." She said, as she continued cooking the pancakes.

As he arranged the table, he glances at her, now and then, until Syaoran and Sakura went inside. "Good morning." The couple greeted. "Good morning." Eriol and Tomoyo said. Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol sat down and Eriol looked at Sakura's smiling face so early in the morning. "Why are you smiling like that, Sakura-san?" he asked. She giggled a little before she answered him, "It's nothing, really. It's just that… you and Tomoyo sounds like a newly wed couple." Eriol got frightened at what she said because Tomoyo might remember what happened last night at the restaurant. But when he looked at her, she was acting as if nothing happened. She was still beaming with that angelic smile of hers while he was already panicking. She sat down beside him and then he dreaded it when she looked at him with worry. "Is there anything wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked. "N-no! Everything is just fine." He said.

As the day went on, they didn't really do anything but to talk, sitting by the seaside. Until it was dawn. Yes. Until they saw the sunset. Well, actually, it was only Eriol and Tomoyo because the couple decided to go inside for Sakura is getting cold by the ocean's breeze. And the other two, staying beside one another. Was already enough. Well, for one of them, at least.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, what do you think of Rei?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know. I haven't even met him before." He said. "Well, I have told you some stories about him, right? So what do you think of him?" she asked. "I don't know. What do you think?" he asked back. She thought for a second and looked at the setting sun in front of them. "Well, he's kind, he's gentle, and he's handsome. And loyal." She said, smiling. Eriol cursed himself for asking that question. He stood up, and told her, "Let's go inside. It's getting dark now." She nodded and went inside with him.

The Fourth day

(The Last Day With You)

Eriol stared at the ceiling. He was already dreading it. It was his last day to spend with Tomoyo. It was very fast for him. It was like only yesterday when they met. Once the second time around. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" he said. "Hiiragizawa-kun. There had been an emergency. We have to go back to Tomoeda. Now." Tomoyo said, and closed the door without waiting for an answer. He stared at the door, now. He knew he was going to meet her fiancée.

Tomoeda

Eriol was now getting conscious. He was panicking. All of them were in the living room, waiting for Tomoyo to speak up when someone else entered. "Good morning. My name is Rei Hanabishi."


	8. Chapter Eight

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Eight:

_**Fiancee**_

Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol came to Tomoyo's house because of the 'emergency'. They were waiting inside her room for a while. The truth was, her mother called the four of them. She said she wanted them to meet someone. While the couple was secretly planning something for their two other friends, Eriol was already miserable on the inside. But he still kept his mask plastered on his face. But he smiled a little when Tomoyo came inside. But he almost lost it when she came there holding someone else's hand and was followed by her mother. The three of them sat with her friends. Syaoran dangerously eyed the man, while Sakura turned her gaze from Eriol to Tomoyo. The guy stood up and looked at Tomoyo for a while, and smiled for her. Eriol felt a little jealous of him. He was supposed to be the guy she was smiling at. "Good morning. I am Rei Hanabishi." He said. Syaoran stood up and eyed the man. "Since when did you meet?" he asked. "9 years ago." Rei said. "How come Tomoyo didn't tell us about you?" Sakura asked. "Ask her yourself." He told her. "Why didn't you tell us about Rei, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her. "Well, I thought by that time, Hiiragizawa-kun would have already told you." She replied. "What! Don't you even trust me, Daidouji-san!" Eriol shot up from his seat, looking at Tomoyo with a look of disappointment on his face. "Don't worry, Hiiragizawa-kun. I was just kidding." Tomoyo said, and all of them laughed inside the room. Eriol was secretly dreading this moment. It was hard for him. Pretending to be happy. Forcing a laugh. But for Tomoyo to be happy, he would do almost anything. "Hey, does everyone want to go out to Priffle Princess Café, maybe?" Rei said out loud to inform everyone. Everyone nodded and they went outside the manor.

On their way to the Priffle Princess Café, Eriol was trying hard not to put his mask off, while Syaoran and Sakura are trying so hard not to feel sorry for Eriol. It's just that… he looks so left out. Their group was on all couple basis. Syaoran and Sakura, Rei and Tomoyo… and he is all alone at the back.

By the time they reached the Priffle Princess Café, they sat on a small table, ordered their desired drinks and talked about the upcoming engagement party.

"So how does it feel being engaged to my Daidouji?" Syaoran asked Rei. "It feels wonderful. It's just like getting married top Aphrodite." He replied. Tomoyo giggle at his comment and slapped his arm gently. "You flatterer." Tomoyo giggles. While Sakura was looking at Eriol and back to the couple. Syaoran was just about to ask another of his 'stupid' questions when Sakura elbowed him at his stomach. Tomoyo and Rei stared at the other couple weirdly. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "Nothing. Syaoran has a stomachache. Right, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "No, I do…" Syaoran, hesitating to continue his sentence when he saw Eriol staring at his cup of coffee. "Hiiragizawa, is there something wrong?" he asked Eriol. Eriol woke up from his trance and saw that the other four were looking at him weirdly. "Of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be, anyway?" he asked back. "Well, it's just that, you've been staring at your cup since we got here." Tomoyo said. "Nah. It's nothing. I assure you that I'm just fine." Eriol told her. Tomoyo nodded and looked back to Rei who was smiling at her, sheepishly. Eriol's blood boiled. But he just can't tell her that, now, cant he?

After a while of talking, they finished their cups and got tired of the view. So Tomoyo decided to go to the Penguin Park.

Penguin Park

Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the swings while Syaoran pushes Sakura. And Eriol and Rei both watched them, leaning on a near cherry blossom tree.

"How long have you been Tomoyo's best friend?" Rei asked Eriol. "Two months ago." Eriol said. "That's lucky. I got to get to call her by her first name 3 years later." Rei said. "Really? You mustn't have noticed. Daidouji-san still calls me 'Hiiragizawa-kun'." Eriol said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Rei said. The both of them looked at Tomoyo's direction and got her attention. Well, at least Rei did. She smiled at the two of them and waved a little. They smiled back at her and continued their talk. "You know, there's something about you that makes me think you two have met long ago." Rei said. "Really?" Eriol said. Rei nodded and looked once again at Tomoyo's direction. "The way she looks at you tells me that she have once met you long ago. Long before I met her." Rei said. Rei looked at Eriol, while Eriol looked down. Rei smiled secretly to himself. Tomoyo approached the two of them and kissed Rei on the lips. Then Eriol started to remember that night.

Flashback

(After the talk of Clow and Rumiko)

Eriol and Tomoyo opened their eyes and Tomoyo had to push him away with fright. Eriol got surprised with her sudden action and it suddenly sunk in his mind why. The two of them looked down at the floor, confused. When Eriol was about to apologize, he heard footsteps.

He approached Tomoyo right away and touches her forehead. And then a little light appears. 'You have to forget everything.' He thought. And then the couple came in.

End Flashback

Eriol sighed. Everything was Clow's fault. If he hadn't promised Rumiko, then this wouldn't have happened. 'Yeah, but it was his decision.' He thought. 'Yeah, but if Rumiko didn't get jealous then all of these wouldn't have happened.' He battled with himself.

"What are you thinking of, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked him. "Nothing important." He replied. "Nothing important? You seemed very deep in thought back there." She said. "What I mean is, it is never supposed to be a problem to you." He told her. Tomoyo got out of Rei's embrace and faced him. "Why is that?" she asked him. "Just because." Eriol replied. Tomoyo showed him a face of pouting, which, he found very cute. "Oh, come on! Am I not your friend?" she asked him. "I am your friend. But sometimes, Daidouji-san, there are some things better not said." He told her. She smiled up at him and said, "Okay. But whenever you need to tell me, I'm just right here, okay?" she said. "Okay." He assured her. 'But I think that's not going to happen anymore, Daidouji-san. You'll have to spend more time with fiancé now.' He thought to himself.

"How about going back to Tomoyo's house?" Rei said aloud to everyone.

Tomoyo's House

Eriol was sitting there, with them, of course, but he was getting a little uncomfortable. Tomoyo snuggles with Rei. –No—make that a LOT uncomfortable. He was the only one without a partner in here! He knows Syaoran and Sakura were giving him worried glances. But that didn't stop him from staying there. He might be jealous and uncomfortable, but he was still Tomoyo's best friend and he needed his consent tonight whether to marry Rei or not. And he was going to support her decision. What will make her happy, then so be it.

He stood up, like that day in the garden, made everyone in the room look up at him. "What's wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked him. "Nothing. I just have to go now. I really need to go and feed my cat." He told her. "Is that so?" she said. She looked at Rei and asked him if they should let him go. And then suddenly, Rei stood up as well. "I'll escort you to the gates." he told Eriol. He nodded and said a little goodbye to Tomoyo and the other couple.

At The Gates

At the main gate, both of them stared at each other. It was dark… and raining. Unlike a while ago when Tomoyo was around. It was so quiet. Until Rei spoke up.

"So, do you approve of me?" he asked Eriol.

"Why are you asking me this?" Eriol asked him back.

"You are her best friend, am I right?" Rei asked.

"Of course I am." Eriol replied.

"Then, answer me. D you approve of the ceremony tomorrow?" Rei asked.

"Ceremony?" Eriol asked him.

"The engagement party." Rei answered him.

It was quiet again, for a while. Then the sound of thunder came.

…

Then his answer finally came.

"I approve."


	9. Chapter Nine

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Nine:

_**The Engagement Party**_

"Hiiragizawa, you okay?" Syaoran asked him, elbowing him gently on the ribs. "Of course, I am! Why shouldn't I be, anyway?" Eriol asked back. Mostly to himself.

This is the day, which Tomoyo Daidouji would be officially engaged to Rei Hanabishi. And obviously, Eriol can't take it. He dreads this day. He dreads Clow's promise. And most of all, he dreads his cowardly act by accepting Rei as Tomoyo's husband-to-be. It was his fault, anyway. If only, Syaoran didn't fall for Sakura, then Tomoyo wouldn't have pushed Syaoran to confess. Then he wouldn't have given her the stupid ring.

"Eriol-kun, don't worry. If this lifetime don't work, you can always reincarnate again, right?" Sakura tried to comfort him. "But, Sakura-san, if I would do that, what do you think would happen the next lifetime?" Eriol asked Sakura. When she shook her head side wards, Syaoran took the hints that she never understood anything. "Sakura, it means, when he reincarnates the both of them again, then both of them would forget everything. Then who knows how they would find each other?" Syaoran explained. Sakura was seen with her mouth formed with an 'o'.

It was already 8:45 in the evening. And the engagement party was starting at 9:00. Who wouldn't dread this moment if the person you are in love with marries someone without knowing anything about what happened in your past? 15 minutes more…

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are going to start a little early because of the parents impatient ness!" the mc started. 'Oh, great. I wanted 15 minutes to myself and all that happens is that it gets faster.' Eriol thought.

As Rei and Tomoyo came into view, Eriol watched with envy. And jealousy. While he gazed at Tomoyo grudgingly as the thought that they would never be together formed in his mind.

Tomoyo put the ring around Rei's ring finger.

While Rei…

He came close to Tomoyo, and as he looked at her so lovingly, Tomoyo didn't notice he was taking of the ring.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to say goodbye to this before we get married." He whispered to her ear. She froze in excitement, at the same time, fear at what might happen if that ring was taken off. She fought with herself whether to push Rei or let him take it off. But her curiosity got the best of her.

Unknown to other people, Eriol, seeing what was happening, ran out of the door of the hall in Tomoyo's mansion.

Tomoyo saw him and tried to run after him, but as she pulled away from Rei, the same thing happened to the ring. It was taken off from her finger.

As Tomoyo landed on her knees on the ground, people such as Syaoran, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Yoshiyuki, the guards, and Tomoyo's mother, stood up and gathered up around her, worrying what would happen now. And Rei pretended that he didn't know what happened and gathered along as well.

'What's happening?' Tomoyo asked herself.

She saw it. The visions in her dreams. That day at the school. That kiss on her hand. Their talk in her garden. That day they went to the cherry blossom tree. The day she brought Kaho back to Touya because they loved each other from the start. And finally, she remembered, the day she found out she really was in love with her boy best friend. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Remembering Eriol, she got up from her feet and ran towards the door, living everyone from behind. She stepped outside, wearing a traditional dress, in the rain. But she didn't care. She needed to find Eriol and have a talk fast.

She turned to the direction of the Penguin Park, silently praying that Eriol would be sitting in the swings. But when she got there, to her dismay, he wasn't there. Tears dropped, her heart longing, to hear his voice now that she remembers her one and only friend who understood her.

She sat quietly on one of the swings and sat down, slowly swinging herself. Then, she smiled softly to herself. "How long are you going to watch me, Eriol?" she muttered in the cold air.

A figure started to appear at the corner of her eyes as she watched him sit on the swing next to her. As soon as he sat, the sooner the questions came.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him. "Do what?" he asked her back, looking at the ground, for her not to see that tears have drained his face as well. But his voice stayed calm. He heard her chuckle. "You're smart, Eriol. I know you know what I mean." She said. Cold air washed through them as she waited for his answer. "Tomoyo, you should already know why. It was written on my last letter, right? It's because I caused the pain. And I wanted you to forget me. Anyway, everything turned out right, didn't it?" he asked her. When she didn't say anything, he looked up in the sky. It was so dark with the rain falling hard. You could almost see nothing, but thanks to the streetlight around Penguin Park, anyway. "Would you believe me if I tell you I loved you before you left?" Tomoyo muttered, but he heard. His head turned towards her direction and he stopped his swinging. " I knew that." He whispered. Her head turned to his direction as well, but she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, so she looked at the ground. "Then why? Was it because you didn't love me back?" she asked him. "No. It's because, something else is written in Clow's plan." He told her. 'And that I was afraid that you would get caught with my problems. I have many enemies. And… I didn't know that Clow promised someone, which happens to be you.' He thought.

She sighed and stood up. "Well, I have Rei now. Do you have someone?" she asked him. "Yeah. And she have someone else." He said. "Oh." She said. "We might want to clean up. Everybody must be worried about you. Especially Rei." He said. "Yeah." She replied. But he can't help but feel a little envy and jealous again. And she can't help but feel a tug on her heart.

By the time they got back to the mansion, hugs were exchanged everywhere. Apologies, too, were said because of turning their backs on her for 9 months.

Sonomi handed Eriol something and nodded to him.

Eriol approached Tomoyo and showed her the ring. Everyone watched them, including Rei, with smiles on their faces.

"Do you still need this?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. She shook her head and faced him, again. "Not if it still has the spell on it." She said. "You want to remember the past?" he asked her. "Yes, I do." She said. Syaoran, Sakura, and Rei, watched as the ring started to glow.

"Is it safe now?" she asked him. He nodded and took her hand and slid the ring around her finger. Others thought it as romantic, forgetting about her real fiancée.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Chiharu greeted them happily. Then suddenly, the others froze in their places.

No, no, no, no! This is a wrong picture. It's as if Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged instead of Rei and Tomoyo!

"Ah, no! I mean, congrats to the both of you but the other getting married to another. No! Uh… We're going home now, Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!" Chiharu said embarrassedly, and dragged the others away.

It was only Syaoran, Sakura, Sonomi, Rei, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Um, I'm going to my room. Nice seeing you again, Sakura-chan." Sonomi said, and went upstairs to her room.

"Eriol, do you have say something to Tomoyo before the three of us go?" Sakura asked him. "Nothing." He replied, and then, he paused a little. "What?" Syaoran said, annoyed. "See you in the wedding." Eriol told Rei and Tomoyo. And then he left the other four. "Wait, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelped, dragging Sakura along.

And now, just Rei and Tomoyo.

"So, you remember him, now?" Rei asked her. "What?" Tomoyo asked him. "That person you said you couldn't remember 9 years ago. It was him, right?" Rei told her. "Yes." She replied, nodding. "Well, what kind of things do you remember about him?" he asked. "Well, I remember some things like, how we met, and other things about what happened in our past." She said. "So, are you satisfied?" he asked. "Of course I am! I finally remember what was forgotten long ago." She said. "Really?" he said. "Yeah." She replied. "And it was supposed to be forgotten." She muttered, hoping he didn't hear her.

But he did.


	10. Chapter Ten

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Ten:

Realization 

A week from now was the wedding day. And it was the lasting Eriol was dreading. A few days ago, Tomoyo remembered their past. But she still loves Rei. How can you compare a school year to 9 years! Of course, they had longer time with each other! 'Does this mean I'll have to reincarnate the both of us again?' he thought angrily to himself.

Rei and Tomoyo

Tomoyo dragged her fiancé, Rei to the mall.

"I can't believe Eriol was the person I forgot all these years. It seemed so unexpected." She told Rei as they passed by different stores. Rei smiled at her for a moment and then said, "Tell me how the two of you met." "The real first time we met was very different to the second first time we met." She said. "Why is that?" he asked her.

"The real setting was at school, he helped me get to the clinic by carrying me all the way there, when I felt dizzy." She said. "Well, what did he tell you after that?" he asked. "He said I was light as a feather!" Tomoyo exclaimed proudly. "Really?" he raised his eyebrow at her playfully. "Of course I am!" she said. "Of course you are," he said, and then muttered, "Rumiko."

And as Tomoyo let go of his hand, he watched her, walking pass store by store.

A small, sad smile appeared on his face.

Then she turned to him, smiling, but he knew better. He looked at her eyes. She may be smiling. But her eyes tell him she feels something different for him now. Now that her real special someone has come to claim her.

Syaoran and Sakura

Ring! Ring!

The phone at Syaoran's condo made a noise. Syaoran stepped out of his room, glaring sleepily at the phone. He sat on the couch near the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello? Li residence." He said.

"Xiao Lang." The person said from the other end. "Mother!" Syaoran said, a little loud. "What are you doing, yelling at your own mother!" Yelan said. "Sorry. You surprised me. You never call like this." He said. "Well, I have something important to tell you." His mother told him.

Sakura's House: half an hour later

"Hooeee!" Sakura yelled, making Syaoran and Kero cringe. "Relax, Sakura!" Syaoran told his fiancée. "Is what you said, really true!" Sakura yelled at him. "Why would I kid about something this serious!" Syaoran told her.

Flashback

"Well, I have something important to tell you." Yelan said. "Go ahead, mother. I'm listening." He said.

"It seems that in the past Rumiko's parents engaged her to someone." She said. Syaoran suddenly gave her his ears. "Who might that person be?" he said. "He doesn't seem to be reincarnated, "Xiao Lang. "He came there, in the future. And if the elders are correct, he still uses his name." She said. "And what was his name?" he asked Yelan.

"He was a childhood friend of Rumiko's. His name was,"

End Flashback

"REI HANABISHI!" Sakura yelled, again, making the two cringe again. "I knew there was something wrong in the picture." Kero said.

Rei Hanabishi

He had just dropped Tomoyo off at her house. And now, he was lying quietly alone, in his sitting room. And he thought of the past.

"Tomoyo was Rumiko's reincarnation. And Hiiragizawa was Clow's. And I am… Rei Hanabishi." He muttered to himself.

"I was Rumiko's fiancée. And now, Clow, I'm giving back to you what you lost all these years."

Tomoyo Daidouji

She was seen, lying on her bed, staring on the ceiling.

'I don't understand. I'm engaged to Rei. But I feel like I want to spend more of my time with Eriol now. Oh, no. Please don't let the long gone feelings catch me once more. I'm starting to remember my past. Out past. Eriol…' she thought.

She sat up and walked out of he door. 'I need to see him.' She thought.

Syaoran Li

'I need to do something to push everything back in the right track. But what!' he thought, endlessly.

Sakura Kinomoto

'What happens now? What if Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun gets hurt?' she thought.

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Eriol was sitting on his favorite red chair, with Nakuru and Spinel waiting for him to say something.

"What happens now, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked him. He opened his eyes and stared at the fireplace, revealing illusions of dancing fire in his eyes. "I don't know what do anymore, Nakuru." He said. Nakuru looked at Eriol with worry and stood up, "I must tell her how you feel, Master!" she exclaimed, hand in fists. Suddenly, Spinel flew straight to Nakuru's face. "What are you doing, Suppi-chan!" she yelled at the plushy. "Don't call me 'Suppi-chan', airhead!" Spinel yelled back. "Don't call me an airhead, Suppi-chan!" Nakuru pouted at the feline. "Shut up! You must not tell Ms. Tomoyo how Eriol-sama feels about her!" Spinel said, calmly. "Why is that, Suppi-chan?" Nakuru asked, innocently. "Because, Ms. Tomoyo is already engaged. And don't you SEE? If Ms. Tomoyo finds out Eriol-sama's feelings now, you would be responsible for the heartbreak Ms. Tomoyo, Mr. Rei and Eriol-sama experiences!" the feline yelled angrily at Nakuru. Nakuru's face turned very sad. "What do we do now? I was looking forward for a new Mistress, Eriol-sama." She said, lowly, as if breaking down. The two guardians heard their Master sigh, very deep, and then, they were suddenly startled when Eriol stood up, disappointment in his eyes.

"She's here." He said. "What's wrong with that, master?" she asked him. "Tell her I'm not here, okay?" he said, and snapped his fingers. And then he disappeared. But he was still there, sitting on his chair. He just used an illusion to pretend he's not there.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"I'm coming!" Nakuru said, as she tucked Spinel inside her pocket.

And then she opened the door. It was Tomoyo, all right. It was Tomoyo, unconscious, carried by Rei. At the back were Syaoran and Sakura.

"Hi. Why are all of you here?" Nakuru asked the four of them. "Did we bother you at the wrong time, Nakuru-chan?" Sakura asked her. "No! I was just asking!" Nakuru said.

Nakuru felt Spinel clutch her dress. She looked at Rei, who was looking at her pocket. She placed her hand above her pocket, and said to all of them, "Please come in."

She led them to the sitting room, where Nakuru can no longer feel Eriol's presence. 'I wonder where master went.' She thought.

As soon as all of them were sitted, Nakuru noticed Rei kept on looking at the stairs. "Do you find our stairs wonderful, Mr. Rei?" she asked him openly. He was quiet for a moment, and said, "Yes, I do." "Then I'll give you a tour of the house!" Nakuru volunteeringly said, and stood up, grabbed Rei's hand, and led him to somewhere in the manor. Once the two… well, three if you add Spinel, were out of sight, Sakura and Syaoran glanced at the stairs and Sakura said, "You could come out now, Eriol-kun." She carefully placed Tomoyo's head on her lap and gently stroked her long hair. Eriol appeared from the dark and made his way towards them, and then sat down on his chair.

"What happened to her?" Eriol asked, voice full of worry. He was about to reach her face when his hand stopped. Syaoran and Sakura looked at him in worry. "I mustn't." They heard him say. Sakura looked at her cousin's face, so deeply asleep. "We made her unconscious. We needed to talk to you." Syaoran said. "What is it?" Eriol asked.

"Let me get everything straight." Syaoran said but Sakura's voice cut him, signaling she wanted to tell the whole story.

"Clow and Rumiko met on a mask ball. They fell in love. But Rumiko's parents and relatives didn't approve of him because he was Clow Reed. One of the most powerful magicians. Which means he had many foes. Rumiko's parents engaged her to her childhood friend since he seemed to like her. And her childhood friend only wanted her to be happy. And he came to this era-" she was cut off by Eriol, standing up and yelling, "What do you mean he went to this era!" "Hiiragizawa, it means her childhood friend went to our time to make everything like how it was supposed to be. And he still uses his name." Syaoran told him. Eriol calmed down and asked him, "What's his name?" "Rei Hanabishi." Syaoran muttered.

Tomoyo's Dream

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Wake up."

Tomoyo started to get conscious… in her dream. Then she saw someone in front of her. A complete replica. "W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"I am Rumiko." She said.

"Why am I here?" she asked. "You are here because the future lies in your hands." She told her.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Who do you love, Tomoyo? Do you love Rei? Or do you love Eriol?" Rumiko asked back.

'Who do I love? Is it Eriol? Or Rei?' she thought.

"No, Tomoyo. You musnt listen to you head. Listen to your heart. Who do you want to be with forever? Imagine a life without Rei. Then imagine a life without Eriol."

"Without Rei… it'll be okay because I'm used to his business trips. But Eriol… what if he goes away again?"

"Yes."

Then Tomoyo realized something.

"Rei was only there to fill up such little space when I forgot about someone special! That's it! Which means… I still love Eriol." She whispered.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Eleven:

Rei Hanabishi 

Rei and Nakuru got back to the sitting room after 2 hours, roaming the whole manor. And now it was Eriol, Rei, Syaoran, Sakura, and Nakuru, waiting for Tomoyo to wake up.

Their faces lit up when Tomoyo opened her eyes and sat up. Well, except for Eriol who was still calm on the outside, as if he doesn't care.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked them. She looked over at Rei and smiled slightly at him. Then, she acknowledged Eriol's presence, and smiled sadly at him.

'Rumiko must have been talking to her. Has she chosen her fate?' Eriol thought. 'Don't worry. She had already made up her mind.' Someone sent to him. He knew that voice. He looked over to Rei but found him smiling sadly at Tomoyo. And then he noticed Tomoyo sadly smiling at him.

"Everyone, all of you didn't really tell me the whole truth, didn't you?" Tomoyo said aloud.

"Must I leave now? I think this is a conversation that should only be-" Rei was about to finish but was cut off by Syaoran. "No. You have a role to play in this conversation. Stay." Rei nodded and sat down.

"Tomoyo-chan, how did you find out?" Sakura asked. "While I was sleeping… a woman who looks exactly like me was talking to me. She asked about my feelings. My life. And after that… she told me some details." Tomoyo explained.

All of them were quiet in that room.

"She gave me her memories. Forbidden, they were supposed to be. But in this lifetime, they must get together." Tomoyo said in a serious tone.

"Tomoyo, I don't think I should be here. I think I'll go now." Rei said and tried to go away, but Tomoyo stopped him. "No, don't. You must listen."

"Eriol is Clow. Syaoran is Kazuki. Sakura is Ayame. I am Rumiko." She said as she closed her eyes, trying to remember what Rumiko told her in her dream. "And Rei… you're still Rei. Rei Hanabishi." She whispered.

She looks at all of them. And finds that only Eriol was surprised. She wasn't surprised about that. Rumiko had already explained it to her that Eriol didn't remember anything about it.

"Rei, did you really love me? Or did you just come here to ruin it all?" she asked Rei.

Rei dropped his head and stood up, still looking at the floor. You could almost tell he might cry any time.

"Tomoyo… I stayed with you for 9 years and you don't trust me? Well… I love you but… I came here to make everything all right. I was informed that things in here… might never get to the right track. So I went here. I borrowed you for a while… Rumiko was the most wonderful girl at my time. I was so glad she was my friend. But I was dismayed when I found out she fell in love with Clow Reed. But… what matters if she's with you while she's thinking of someone far apart from her? I couldn't take it! That's why I went here, Tomoyo. So Rumiko and Clow's souls would rest in peace." Rei explained, all of them feeling guilty about this conversation.

And then, Tomoyo stood up, approached him, and cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her. Rei saw her smiling face. And slowly, he felt dread. "Don't worry, Rei. I trust you. And I love you," as she said this, Eriol's heart sank. And Syaoran felt sympathy for his ancestor. While Sakura panicked beside her fiancée. 'What the hell is happening now! I thought Tomoyo was supposed to choose Hiiragizawa!' Syaoran thought to himself.

"And I'm still going to marry you, Rei." Tomoyo continued.

A/N: Okay, if you have noticed, this is the first time I made an author's note. It's because I'm sorry that I made a very short chapter for eleven. I know that some of you asked me to make it long. So I'll just promise to make the next chapter really long. Like I always do. Please wait for my next update. Keep reading for 'The Wedding Day'.


	12. An Author's Sorry Note

An Author's Note

Dear readers,

I am dearly sorry to say that I am losing courage and strength to continue my last chapter, "The Wedding Day" due to my broken computer. And chapter twelve, which is the last, was stuck in that cpu and was reformatted. I am sorry to say that the chapter was deleted. It's not only you who was disappointed.

To give me strength, would you mind reviewing me some messages like, "You can do it!" or something that could boost up my energy.

Please cooperate with me.

Thank you.

Chitose-san


	13. Chapter Twelve

Do You Remember

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Twelve

"_**The Wedding Day"**_

This was the day. The awaited day of two people. And dreaded by one. But the other was unsure, uncertain of her own feelings if she must really do what she is about to do.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, seated at the front, was looking at Syaoran, who was the best man, and at Sakura. 'They're getting married soon, too.' He thought. And as soon as that thought came, many others followed. But to his dismay, the organ of the church broke his thoughts.

His eyes turned to the bride's direction. This woman he is seeing right now. Was going to marry the man waiting at the altar, Rei Hanabishi.

A girl he believed was just a normal girl back then. Yes, she was an ordinary woman even if she is a reincarnation of a non-magical person. But to his eyes, she wasn't normal anymore. She wasn't an ordinary girl—no, woman to him anymore because she was his life. One touch away would seem hard to him.

She was dressed in a very beautiful dress. He continued. 'But wouldn't it be better if I were the one she was going to marry?

And before he knew it, Tomoyo was already at the altar, facing Rei. They were just smiling at each other.

Tomoyo

As the priest started the ceremony, she couldn't understand anything since she was lost, deep in thought, thinking of what her mother, Sonomi, just confessed to her a day before the wedding.

Flashback

"Tomoyo, are you sure of what you are doing now? To marry Rei? Or are you still in love with Hiiragizawa-san?" Sonomi asked Tomoyo. "Of course not!… Or at least… that's the last I knew of…" she tracked off, not knowing what to tell her mother. "I have something to tell you." Sonomi said.

_Sonomi was watching the figures from the window of her office. "Azure eyes. I know something." She muttered. She ran outside of her office and immediately came inside the library and closed the door. She stumbled to near bookshelf and was desperately finding an old book. And then, her eyes lit up as if a child who has come by a candy store._

_She opened the book and opened it were the neat writing with ink started. 'This was passed on from generations of the Amamiya family. And now I know, that the one who was destined was these two."_

"**I have met a lad with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He asked for me to dance with him, and I didn't have the heart to reject his only request. And then, as if we have been friends long ago, we went to the garden and talked. I was surprised with my growing fondness of him every minute at that time. But oh, I can't help myself. Everything was like a trap and as if I was it's awaited victim, I was attracted to it. I wanted to ask him if we were to meet again, but I kept silent instead. Somehow, there's this feeling inside of me that makes me calm as if it's telling me that we would someday."**

"**I unexpectedly saw him walking at the park when I was taking a walk myself. And as if he already knew everything would happen, he came to me and smiled. And again, I was surprised at my actions as I blushed in front of him. I was looking for signs if he noticed this. But it seems like he didn't for he kept his gentle smile. After that, he offered a walk in the park with me seeing as we were both alone and in need of company. And I accepted."**

_Sonomi turned the page somewhere further._

"**Things have been going so well with Clow these days. We became the closest of friends. And I have been developing these feelings inside of me I am quite not sure of. It is a feeling so strong that I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I am planning to introduce Clow to my family since only Ayame and Kazuki-kun knows about our long time friendship."**

_Sonomi, again, turned the pages, referring to it as unimportant. She needed to get to the important part of Rumiko's Diary right away._

"**I have introduced Clow to my family now. And sadly, my parents have forbidden me to meet up with him again. I could only remember Ayame and Kazuki's concerned face towards me and Clow. And Clow… he only smiled at me. Just like at the park. I have been so broken, I had to run outside the manor."**

"**I was looking at the stars at my balcony last night. And I was so happy that even if we are forbidden to see each other, I saw him standing in front of our gates and he was turned to me. I could almost see him smile if not for the dark. And as if we were having a normal conversation, he spoke to my mind, saying that everything will be alright as he always tells me at times when I'm sad."**

"**Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright."**

_Those were the last words written._

"And so, Tomoyo, today is the only left time you can decide. And I am afraid to say that I could do anything for an advice. Everything is up to you." Sonomi said and went outside the room.

After their talk, Tomoyo sat on the chair in front of the mirror and continued to brush her hair absent mindly.

End Flashback

"Tomoyo?" Rei's voice disturbed her. Tomoyo was brought back to reality when the priest coughed and almost everyone in the room laughed at her. "Tomoyo." Rei whispered to her to encourage her. "Oh." 'Have I been thinking that long?' she asked herself.

"I marry this man," she started, and then stopped for a while as if hesitating. "No matter what the health situation is, I will love him, respect him, console him, help him, until death, protecting fidelity, I swear, Amen." She said.

"No, not that dear. We need the I do's before that." The priest said. Then, Tomoyo blushed because she was now, really embarrassed. "I d-…" she was bout continue when she suddenly gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Rei, but I can't do this." Tomoyo told him.

Her head turned to Eriol, and then she looked down, and ran outside of the church. Eriol stood up, and looked at everyone else for signs on what he was supposed to do. 'The heck!' he thought and ran after her.

Everyone inside of the church looked expectedly at the supposed-to-be-groom to see what he was planning to do.

"Well, that was all I was supposed to do." Rei said, and then he smiled at everyone.

Then, a flash of light surrounded them and Rei was no where to be found.

"Yoshiyuki, what are we doing here? And Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki as well! And others too." Rika expressed.

"Let's go to the mall, then!" Yamazaki proposed to everyone inside the church. "Good idea!" Chiharu encouraged.

While the other people went home.

Rei

Rei was standing in front of a manor. People, walking around dressed in old clothes.

"There is where you belong, Tomoyo. In Eriol's arms." He said. "While I, belong in the past and is destined to meet someone else."

Eriol

Eriol turned to left, and then to his right. He couldn't find a sign of Tomoyo anywhere.

'Damn it, Tomoyo! Where have you gone to!' he thought to himself. He turned his head to the right when his eyes caught a glimpse white silk. 'Tomoyo, how long are you going to run away?' he thought. He ran after her as fast as he could.

By the time he was approaching her, he grabbed her arm hard and pulled her against him.

"What are you doing, you mad man!" the voice said, angrily. He looked at the woman's face clearly and it was certainly not Tomoyo.

"O-oh, sorry ma'am." He said, embarrassedly.

Hours Later

It's already night time. 

'Where are you now, Tomoyo?' he thought.

He went to the Penguin Park to see if she was there, sitting on one of the swings like she would always do when drama was happening. But she wasn't.

He approached the swings and sat on one. He looked up, and saw the moon. It was full tonight.

Flashback

"The moon looks lonely, doesn't it?" Tomoyo said. "Yes it does." He replied.

They were sitting on swings that night when she called him saying she wanted to see the moon from the Park.

"Eriol-kun, what do you think the moon does to make itself less lonely?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you know the answer?" he asked back. "No. But perhaps my own opinion is enough." She said.

"What is your opinion?" he asked.

"That it watches people, entertain itself and you know, something like that. Just watching soap operas." She said.

"Do you know what it does in my opinion?" Eriol asked her. 'No. What?" she asked back.

"That it plays hide and seek with the sun and it never gets lonely because that game is fun." He said.

"That's a very weird opinion, Eriol-kun." She said. "Yeah, I know. But after all, it is just an opinion." He said.

"Yeah."

End Flashback

'It was less lonely because you were watching it with me.' He thought to himself. He looked beside him and saw a letter. He took it and looked at the back.

It was addressed

_**To: Eri-kun**_

_**From: Tomo-chan**_

"What the hell is this? A letter?" he said.

Syaoran and Sakura

"What are you doing, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked her fiancée. "This is the least I could do." He said.

"And how the hell did you get Tomoyo-chan's letter from the 6th grade!" Sakura said.

"She wanted me to give it to him back then. But I guess I forgot when I saw it in one of the boxes when you helped me clean yesterday." He said.

"This love story just can't get any better!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Women."

Tomoyo's Letter

Eriol-kun,

We have been friends for a really long time now and I just can't keep my feelings to myself anymore! I, I think I like you! If you can't except my love then please, oh, please, stay being my friend!

Tomoyo-chan

Eriol

"So Tomoyo did like me. Once." He laughed bitterly, stood up and ran.

"I'm coming Tomo-chan!" he yelled through thin air.

Syaoran and Sakura

"It's like he's a 5th grader again." She said.

"Hiiragizawa's always acting weird." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo

Tomoyo was standing by the windowsill. Staring outside the great big sky. Looking at the glowing full moon.

'I wonder who else is watching the stars.' she thought.

She wore no more make up but her smile still stayed with the problems she bear.

A knock came to her door.

"Mistress, the limo is waiting outside." Said the maid.

"I'll be there." She said quietly, but enough for the maid to hear.

'This time, Eriol, I'm going to leave. And this time, I don't want to forget. I just want to think of it all. Please wait.' She thought.

'No. If a star falls, then I'll stay.'

She stared at the sky, expecting a star to fall. To tell her that she mustn't go.

'I'm sure everything wouldn't have turned out like this if only he didn't leave and blame it on himself about my pain.' She thought as 5 minutes began to pass away. 'I guess I must go now.'

The moment she turned her back away, it was a shame that a star just fell.

Outside: 8:30 pm

"Please be careful on your journey, Mistress." One of the maids said.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone for a while. You do remember Eriol, right? If eh ever comes here, treat him like I treated him when we were only children." Tomoyo said. "Treat him like how you treated him?" the maid asked for reassurance. "Yes. As if he's the master. Let him discover that I am gone on his own." Tomoyo said.

She entered the limo, and the driver closed the door for her.

"For now, I'll forget about Rumiko. And Clow. And Rei. But I'll think about Eriol." She said.

And then, the limo started moving. Towards the airport.

Eriol: 8:50 pm

Eriol reached Tomoyo's house and stepped inside the gates after getting greeted by the maids.

"May I come to Tomoyo's room, please?" he asked one of the maids.

"Sure, Master Eriol."

"A.. ahaha! Don't call me that!" he said and ran upstairs, to Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo's Room

He knocked on her door a few times but got no answer. So he went inside.

"That's weird. After what happened, I was so certain that she would go straight home." He said.

He sat on her bed and looked around when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Eriol-kun!" the person on the other line said.

"Ah, Mizuki-san!"

"Just now, I was talking to Daidouji-chan's mom! I heard something from Sonomi-sama! Daidouji-chan! She's going to leave by plane to America at 10!"

"10!" Eriol looked for a clock around Tomoyo's room and found one. It read, 9:58 pm.

"If the plane leaves then, she's probably already left her house!" Kaho said.

"How awful!" Eriol exclaimed. "I haven't. I haven't told her how I really felt. Oh no!"

"Hold on, Eriol-kun! There's still time! Remember, Sakura-chan's invisible phrase!"

"Yes. Everything will be alright." He muttered and dashed outside the room after turning the phone off.

Outside: 9:00 pm

'Think, Hiiragizawa!' he thought. And as an idea came to his head, he snapped his fingers and time stopped. "I'm not Clow Reed for nothing!" he said aloud.

He snapped his fingers again and he disappeared.

Airport: 9:00 pm

'Is this what I think will make everything alright?' Tomoyo thought.

Then, she noticed that the noise around her stopped. She glanced around and found all of the people there frozen in their places.

'What the…'

"Tomoyo-chan. You're going to leave without my consent?" a voice said behind her.

She turned back, seeing the man who made time stop just to talk to her standing.

"Eriol-kun. I want to think things over." She said as she smiled at him softly.

"Tomoyo-chan. I think it would be better if the two parties would agree." He said.

"Eriol-kun…"

"Tomoyo-chan, would confessing my feelings stop you from going away?" he asked.

"Eriol-kun…"

"The one I love the most, Tomoyo-chan, is you." He said.

And unexpectedly, she broke down and embraced him.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll come back."

"When!"

"When I'm done thinking about you." She said.

"Promise me."

"Promise."

Then, as she watched time continue, he disappeared.

"Now boarding plane to California" the speaker said.

Tomoyo walked to the gates.

And then into the plane.

And as she found her seat number, she stared at her ring. Eriol-kun's ring.

Four Years Later: 10:00 pm

"Ah. Such a refreshing day." A woman said, waiting for the driver to finish putting all her baggage at the trunk.

"I'm back in Tomoeda." she whispered.

At The Daidouji Mansion

By the time she set foot at her home, she was showered with welcomes.

But one person caught her eye.

"Welcome back, Tomoyo-chan."

"Thank you, Eriol-kun."

The atmosphere began to tense. It was one of their mistakes. They didn't keep in touch these past years.

"Do you want to take a rest first, dear, or do you want to keep the party going?" Sonomi asked Tomoyo.

"What, are you kidding? Let's party!"

And so, a party was going on that night. While Tomoyo, she sat by the pool, looking at the moon's reflection. When another figure came and sat beside her.

"It's been long, Tomoyo-chan." He said.

"It has."

"And I'm tired of waiting."

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo by the waist and pulled her to him and embraced her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said as she sobbed. "I missed you so much." She said end embraced him back.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Eriol-kun. I love you, too." She replied.

For once, the great magician, didn't notice all the eyes watching them from inside.

Inside

"Aw. I just know that after this, they're going to get married and then have kids!" Chiharu said.

"Yeah, and I waited for Tomoyo-chan so we could be wed already!" Sakura exclaimed and pretended to pout.

Author's Note:

This is the ending of the story. And I just know it stinks! Um, after this story, I'll be continuing my story 'True Love' now. It's about Eriol and Tomoyo. About a soul who can't go to heaven because she wants to experience something. Please read it!


End file.
